The Beginning of Forever: Niley Story
by Eebay13
Summary: miley is a nurse in a hospital that specializes in war victim. she has a 4 yr old son named ryan. nick is a war victim transferred to mileys hospital. they meet and eventually NILEY
1. trailer

**This is my first story on fanfiction so I'm probably not that good…. I have a YouTube account with stories on there check it out eebay13 anyway this is the trailer**

**The beginning of forever**

Miley: she is a nurse in a hospital that gets war victims transferred from Iraq back to California. She always finds a way to make herself relate to her patients. She is a gorgeous girl. A very likeable girl and all her friends turn to her for advice. She is 22 years old. She has been in one serious relation ship and it ended when she graduated high school because her boyfriend, Liam had been cheating on her with her best friend for about three months. She had given him 3 years of her life and he just threw it away because she didn't want there relationship to be just sex. Eventually after the break up she found herself one month pregnant with his child. She had a son and named him Ryan Adam Stewart. She called and told Liam as soon as she found out. He didn't return and left her to care for her now four year old son on her own.

Nick: he is 22 years old. He is in the army in Iraq. After sustaining major injuries from getting shot he is transported back to his home in California. In the hospital he is transferred to he begins to be infatuated with his young nurse. Miley. He has never been a relationship longer than six months. He has a lot of trouble opening up to anyone. Even his immediate family. He comes from a Italian family based on Christianity. He was drafted into the army and the age of 18. Two years after he had move to California with his family from New Jersey. One day he hopes to find a girl that loves him for him and wants to settle down with him.

* * *

**so i know its short and stuff but the chapters will be longer hopefully. i think i will post the first episode today so look for that**

**check out my youtube eebay13**

**follow me on twitter : /nileyNILEYLOVE**

**and please review**


	2. Chapter 1: meeting him

**So this is the first chapter I hope you all like it... And give me ideas I love getting ideas from other people**

Mileys pov

I was driving my son Ryan to my mothers house because sadly I couldn't spend time with him today but instead I had to go to work.

As I pulled up into my mom's driveway I heard Ryan screaming "gandma!! Gandma!!"

I smiled at the sound of my son's happiness. Raising him as a single mom has been really hard on me. He is always running around and sometimes I just can't keep up with his tyrant toddler ways sometimes. Every time I find a guy that likes me as soon as he finds out about my son he literally runs for the hills.

One day someone will love me for me. And accept my son just the way he is.

After five minutes of trying to get Ryan off of my hip and onto my moms I found myself staring blankly ahead at the busy L.A. streets.

I arrived at my work and went inside when I heard someone come running up to me. "Miley you're here good they need you on floor four"

"Demi is something going on" I looked at her awaiting her answer. "The transferred a new guy in and doctor smith needs your help with him"

"Oh okay floor four right?"

"Yes madam ill catch you later okay"

I smiled at her "yeah maybe we can have lunch together" I watched her nod as I began to walk to the elevator and push the fourth floor button. As soon as the elevators doors opened I was greeted by another nurse who handed me a clipboard of information and told me it was room 407.

I took a deep breath and walked in the room. I just hated to see some of these patients in the condition they were. Doctor Smith looked up at me as I walked in and introduced me to the patient. "Nick this is going to be your nurse her name is miley okay"

I watched as the guy who looked to be my again nodded very lightly. Doctor Smith came over to me and told me everything that I needed to know.

"You have him for the rest of the night okay" I sighed. I promised Ryan I'd be home early so we could spend some mommy and Ryan time as he liked to call it. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anymore.

I walked over to the man named nicks IV and checked it and then went out the door to get a refill. As I walked back in I noticed that he was watching me.

"Is there something you need" I looked at him like I looked at everyone when I was waiting for an answer. As I looked at him I noticed he had chocolate brown eyes. I'm totally a sucker for brown eyes.

Very weakly he said "no you just seem like you would rather be some where else"

I smiled at how observant he was being "well no offence but you are actually right."

Once again he lightly nodded his head. I noticed that and asked once again if he needed anything. Want to bet ten bucks he said no. well I guess you owe me ten bucks then. I guess he is one of those people that don't like being taken care of but rather taking care of others.

"So your in the army or military what ever it is" he chuckled lightly. "Actually I was they wont let me go back after this happened"

"Well that makes sense it probably wouldn't be best for you anyway"

"I guess my four years was almost up anyway so what ever now I guess"

I laughed at him very lightly. I guess he liked what he was doing.

"So where exactly are you supposed to be??" I giggled AGAIN at his curiosity. "Well I was supposed to spend the day with my son but unfortunately the called me in to work"

His face went blank. And he looked at my left hand.

"I'm a single mom" I thought I should beat him to the punch on that one. I mean it's not like he was interested. Right?

"So how old is he??" I smiled. I loved talking about my baby boy "he actually just turned four"

"I have a niece she just turned four too she can be little crazy. I can't imagine having a boy like her"

Good. I wasn't the only one that thought my son was crazy sometimes "well he can be little crazy at times but I love him anyway way"

He smiled. "So what's his name." what is with this guy?? Does he want my life story or something??

"Ryan. Ryan Adam Stewart"

He smiled again. And I'm going to admit that he had one of the most gorgeous smiles I have ever seen. I wonder what his face looks like with out the big gash on the top. Maybe one day …..

NO NO NO stop it miley what are you doing?? We have been over this the only guy you need in your life is your baby boy. Ryan. And of course my daddy.

I miss my baby now. I need to get home to see him as soon as possible.

I could always pass time and talk to nick, he's the only patient I have to day anyway

* * *

**So sorry it's short I'm going somewhere today and I didn't have much time the others coming should be much much better and hopefully longer too.**

**Follow me on twitter: /nileyNILEYLOVE**

**Review review please review tell me if you like it I really want to know if you guys like it and if you don't I will probably just delete the story.**


	3. Chapter 2: love at first sight?

**So I posted the first chapter and got two reviews in less than twenty four hours. WOW totally different than YouTube.**

I walked into my house at eleven o clock at night with a sleeping Ryan on my shoulder.

There is something about this nick. He makes me feel so comfortable and at ease with myself. I have never felt this way with a guy so soon. Not even with Liam.

But aside from that I felt so disappointed with myself. The last time I spent and entire day with Ryan was too long ago for me even to remember.

Today with Nick he told me all about his family. He has three brothers. Joe Kevin and Frankie. Kevin is married and has a daughter Kayla with his wife Danielle. Joe is engaged to his high school sweetheart demi. And Frankie is a sixteen and in high school. He comes from a Christian based Italian family.

I told him about my family and how Ryan came along. Through the entire thing he listened and I mean really listened like we had known each other our entire lives. He never seemed even alittle weird about it.

I finally felt somewhat like myself again.

But the best part of it all is nick actually wants to meet Ryan. He said when he gets out of the hospital he wants to take me and Ryan to the park and ice-cream. All day I kept thinking of how nick could be a father figure to Ryan.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Ryan run into my room crying he crawled onto my bed before I could even react and started to cry into my chest. I started to rub and pat his back in attempt to calm him down. He slowly started to, but he quietly was whimpering.

"What's wrong baby"

"Mama"

"Yes sweetie"

"Where daddy"

My eyes went wide. I knew this day would come I just didn't expect it so soon. What am I supposed to say?? He's only four years old. How do I tell a four year old that his dad didn't want him??

I hesitated but slowly started to speak while stroking his soft brown curls. "Well baby your daddy he is umm very busy with his work"

"Will he come home?"

"One day sweetie"

I decided to use that story just incase one day nick or someone else came into his life.

"Mama Can I sleep here"

"Of course you can baby"

He got off the bed and ran out of the room and quickly ran back in with his "binky" in his mouth. "Night baby boy" I said as I kissed his forehead and watched as his eyes started to slowly close.

After he fell asleep I started to enter back into my previous thoughts of nick. Maybe love at first sight was real. Was that what I'm feeling for him?? I knew I was really comfortable around him, and he made me feel like Ryan wasn't a mistake like I had been told before. Every other guy I met didn't want anything to do with Ryan and me after they found out about him. But nick he really thought the opposite. He was so interested in everything about Ryan.

***

I woke up the next morning to a sleeping baby on my shoulder; I looked over at the clock 10:00am. Shit! I have to be at work in half in hour and I have to take Ryan to my mom's. I don't have time for a shower so I quickly threw my hair up and changed into my nurse's uniform. Then I ran into Ryan's room and grabbed his bag full of clothes and toys I ran back into my room and grabbed Ryan and practically sprinted down to m car.

When I got to my mom's it was ten fifteen. I ran to the door not bothering to knock and handed Ryan over to my dad with his dad then kissed his forehead before running out the door and into my car.

Good thing I didn't have the seven am shift because la traffic is terrible. I made it to the hospital in a record setting seven minutes. I still have about five minutes. I grabbed my badge and my clipboard I looked down onto the clipboard I had to check about five people before I could see nick. As of now I'm pretty convinced I have feelings for nick.

***

At about one thirty I walked back into the hospital with demi and an in and out bag in my hand. Yesterday nick told me he hated hospitals and especially their food, so I got him something that he told me that he liked. An In and out cheeseburger with a medium fry.

As I walked into his room I was smiling the entire time, I lightly knocked on the already half way opened door. As I walked in I noticed someone I don't know hugging nick very lightly.

He had short dark hair the same color as nicks. He had a pretty muscular build. He looked pretty tall. He was wearing a blue and black flannel button up shirt, dark washed skinny jeans, and a pair of black vans on his feet.

He turned around on his way out and looked at me "you must be miley" I smiled nick was talking about me. "That would be me" I said with a smile.

"Well I'm Joe one of nick's brothers. It was nice to meet you"

"It was nice to meet you too Joe" he turned around and looked at nick and gave him a look that I couldn't see before walking out.

I walked over to the side of nick's bed and shook the bag that was in my hand. "What's that for"

"You of course. Remember yesterday you told me that you liked their cheese burgers. Well I got you one."

"Miley you didn't have to"

I put the bag next to him on the bed "oh well I already bought it. Now eat!"

He chuckled before digging into the bag. "Well I'm going to check you while you eat okay" he nodded his head. I went over to check everything out. But then I realized someone already did. "Did someone already check you??"

He looked up from his half eaten cheeseburger "I don't know I was asleep and then Joe came in" they probably checked him while he was asleep.

"So what time do you get off?"

I sat down next to his bed and checked my watch "in about three hours"

He nodded "so how did your night go"

"Not like I had wanted it too actually"

"Why what happened"

"Ryan asked where his dad is"

"Oh. So what did you tell him?"

"He is very busy with his work and he will come home one day" he nodded his head

"So do you ever think that Liam or whoever that asshole is will come back one day and want to see him??"

I never thought of that.

***

nick and I ended up talking until ten minutes before I got off. Of course I avoided the situation completely but it was still there I could tell.

"Well I got to get going"

"Ill see you—"nick was interrupted when demi ran into the room screaming something I couldn't understand.

"Demi calm down. What is wrong??" she took a deep breath and started again "your parents just brought Ryan into the emergency room. He hit his head really hard"


	4. chapter 3: amazing

I ran to the emergency room not bothering to take the elevator, I needed to get to my baby. Now. Demi said he hit it hard and it really is scaring me I need to make sure he is one hundred percent ok and then I can relax. I saw a doctor that I had recently assisted and ran up to him asking where my son was. As soon as the words left his mouth though I was running. The emergency room looked a little busier than usual, or maybe it's just me. I rounded the corner and I saw him sitting on the bed with a nurse trying to stop him from fidgeting. The doctor was carefully trying to put the stitches in the back of his head.  
I walked over to the side of the bed as the nurse gave me a nod telling me it was ok. I picked up my son and tried to calm him down.  
After about five minutes of rocking him and trying everything else I knew to calm him down. He finally stopped screaming his head off, he had his face nuzzled in my neck and every once and a while he would softly whimper.  
"There all done" the doctor said will examining the work he had just completed. He handed me a prescription pain killer for my baby and told me to take one before each meal for five days.  
I started to walk out of the emergency room stealing curious glances from nurses and doctors. "Mama it hurt"  
"I know baby"  
I walked out into the waiting room and saw my dad trying to comfort my mom. He looked up when I walked in "how is he??"  
"seven stitches but he should be okay"  
My dad looked down to my mom "see tish I told you he would be okay"  
My mom looked up at us and walked over and hugged me "I'm so sorry Miley I was cleaning the kitchen and him and Tex were running around.... I should have been watching him better"  
I sighed I knew she was going to be like this "mom its okay I promise now can you take him I forgot to sign out"  
"yeah sweetie we got him go ahead" I started to hand him over to my mom but he instead tightened his grip on me.  
"I'll just take him I guess"  
My mom nodded "well me and your father are going to head home call us if you need anything" she said and with that they left.

I walked to the main desk and began to sign out and then I realized I left my clipboard in nicks room. "Ryan sweetie we have to go upstairs mommy forgot something" he nodded his head and then I heard a whimper escape his mouth from the sudden movement.  
Walking to the elevator actually made me nervous. I know Nick said he wanted to meet him but would now be too soon?? I really hope not.  
After riding the short ride up the elevator to the fourth floor I found myself standing in front of nicks room. I took in a deep breath and walked in. He was watching sports center and he looked over when I walked in. "hey is he okay?"  
"oh he will be"  
"so what's the diagnoses"  
"seven stitches in the back of his head" I said while sitting down next to his bed. I looked down at my son "can you say hi to mommy's friend" he didn't move.  
"Well sit here I have to find something" I got up and set him down in the chair facing Nick as I began to look for my clipboard. From the distant I heard Nick trying to make conversation with Ryan.  
"hey buddy"  
No response  
"we have matching battle scars you know"  
I giggled under my breath  
"where?"  
"well mines right here" Nick said and lifted up his hospital gown to his scar on his stomach "and yours in right here" he said pointing to the back of his head  
"do I have dat many"  
"no you have seven I have twenty five"  
I watched from a far as Ryan's eyes went wide. "dats a lot"  
Nick chuckled "yeah it is" I decided I have been eavesdropping too much so I came out with my clipboard in my hand. "So did you guys bond"  
"mama he has a boo boo too"  
"yeah I know I take care of him"  
"that's right she's my nurse"  
"really"  
"yeah baby"  
"mama can Nick come home wit us"  
"sorry buddy I'm not aloud to leave" Nick said ruffling Ryan's hair careful not to get the back.  
"Well I got to go drop off his prescription so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
"yeah see you tomorrow and you" he said tickling Ryan's stomach "I'll see you later"  
I smiled as I watched nick tickle my son and both of their smiles on their faces. After we said good bye I walked out the door with Ryan in tow. All of that just proved Nick would be an amazing dad to Ryan.

So what do you think of the story so far??  
I have another story that I have been writing I'm on the third episode. But I probably won't post it for awhile.  
YouTube: eebay13  
Twitter: /nileyNILEYLOVE  
Review please :)


	5. Chapter 4: goodbyes and hellos

It has been two weeks since Ryan meet Nick. I brought him to see Nick at least twice a week, he loved to see Nick, and Nick seemed liked he loved to see him too.

Nick was going home today and I would be working when his family came and got him.

I meet his other brothers, Frankie and Kevin. Ryan was here when Kevin and his wife brought their daughter Kayla. She was just as crazy as nick said she was.  
I'm sitting in the lounge eating food with Demi when my phone rang.

"hello"

"hi mama"

"hey baby what are you doing"

"playing wit Tex"

"really that sounds like fun"

"want to see Nick today"

"baby Nick is leaving the hospital today"

"but I want to see him"

"well maybe we can go to his house one day"

"okay"

"so how is grandmas house"

"good I watched cartoons all day and then grandmas made me grilled cheese for lunch"

"grilled cheese?!?!"

"yeah it was really yummy mama"

"I bet grandma makes good grilled cheese"

"mama Tex is licking my face"

"ahh baby well tell him to go away then"

"but I like when he does"

"just not the mouth okay"

"okay"

"I have to get back to work I love you"

"I love you too mama"

I hung up the phone and turned to Emily and saw her smirking at me.

"What?"

"you love him"

"well if course I do he's my son you idiot"

"no...Nick you love him don't you"

"pfft Demi pfft what the... Where did you get that idea"

"Miley you love him"

I looked at her and sighed. Why does she always do this? Why can she always see right through me? It's not fair.

"Okay fine maybe I do just a little but don't say anything to anyone about it ok"

"Why would I? I'm not stupid"

I just looked at her she did have her moments sometimes but I loved her anyway.

"I have to go he's about to get picked up"

"oh so are you going to give him your like number?"

"should I??"

"if you want to I would"

"okay thanks Demi" and with that I walked away leaving her standing alone in the lounge. I practically ran to Nick's room. When I walked in his entre family who I have met was gathering all of his stuff out of his room.

Nick looked up at me and smiled "hey"

I matched his smile and gave everyone a wave and small hello. His mother then approached me.

"Miley I just want to say thank you so much for taking care of my baby while he has been here"

I smiled at her "don't thank me it's my job I'm more than happy to do it."

She smiled at me and walked back to helping her husband gather nicks stuff.

"Where is he??" nick approached me out of no where obviously referring to Ryan.

"My moms he wanted to come see you but I didn't want him to be in the way of anything."

He smiled "you worry way to much"

I smiled back at him.

"but then again it does give me an excuse to see you soon"

"well thanks for using my son for your advantage"

He chuckled "I really do want to see him though"

"I know you do and you will just not today"

"fine so does this mean I get your phone number"

I smiled "As long as I get yours and you promise to call one  
day"

"well I don't think you have to worry about that" he winked at me and I turned my face so he couldn't see me blushing. As soon as my face went back to it's normal state I turned back to him "if you want to get out on time I probably should go bring you your paperwork"

"or you could have brought it with you when you just came up"

I slapped his arm lightly as he laughed at me "shut up I came from lunch I wasn't thinking" I started to laugh a little with him. "Okay I'll be right back"  
As I was walking out Nick called my name and I turned around "don't forget anything" he said while smirking I walked out of the room and to the front desk. I have to admit I was a little disappointed he didn't say something else. I walked to the desk and got nicks paperwork signing off on all the spaces that required me to sign. I walked back to his room passing his family taking his stuff out, before walking in a took a deep breath like I always do and just walked in.

"oh good you didn't forget anything"

"ha-ha I could always tell them you need to stay an extra week if you want"

"so where do I sign"

"that's what I thought" I sat next to him on his hospital bed and showed him all the lines that he had to sign to be released. After he finished he handed the clipboard back to me and turned sideways a little and looked at me.

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and for opening up to me and letting me meet your son. Thank you for listening to me these past three weeks"  
"you don't have to thank me it's my job but your welcome anyway" I finished with a genuine smile. I didn't know that letting Nick meet my son would mean so much to him.

"I didn't think that meeting my son would mean so much to you"

"it does"

"why he's just a person"

"I guess it's just I know that all of it was hard on you. The breakup I guess and you opened up to me about it like I went through it by your side"

I smiled at him.

"honestly though your amazing and what that guy did to you was ridiculous you deserve so much better and Ryan he isn't a mistake like some people may have told you he's a gift from god" as Nick talked I found that I was looking just as deep into his eyes as he was into mine. I could see through him. I could see who he really was and what he was feeling. He started to lean in and I did to. We were centimeters apart I could feel and hear him breathing

**So I hope you guys are liking this story so far I'm really trying hard on it so I hope it's all sounding good. I just realized I made Joes fiancé and Mileys friend Demi, so if you guys don't mind I'm going to change Mileys friend to Emily osment.  
Also I have been writing another story but I don't know when I'll post it.  
/nileyNILEYLOVE  
YouTube: eebay13  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	6. Chapter 5: wow

He kept leaning closer to me and I watched as he closed his eyes slowly. I slowly closed mine also. He is going to really kiss me. This is my first real kiss since Liam. His lips finally covered my own and I immediately started to kiss him back. His lips tasted like lemonade. He was an amazing kisser. His soft lips moved against mine as he slowly parted my lip with his tongue. Our tongues meet in a fiery battle and we keep fighting for dominance.

He started to deep the kiss and he pulled me in closer to him by the waist and I ran my fingers through his soft curls. He started to pull me onto his laps and then there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and he just looked at me. I didn't move and neither did he but Joe did walk in the door. "Um sorry I didn't know you guys were um I'll just go"

Joe walked out of the door and I hide my face in nicks chest to hide the blush that was rising on my cheeks. Me and nick haven't seen each other outside of the hospital I don't know why I'm so comfortable around him. I mean besides the fact I just made out with him we never had any physical contact before.

"I have to go they are waiting for me"

I looked at him and was surprised to see him smiling at me. "I'll call you mi I promise" he leaned down and pecked me on the lips and moved me off of him. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later"

"you better call me"

"I will I promise"

I stood up and walked down to the lobby with him. I hugged him before watching him walk out the automatic doors and to his waiting family.

It's been about a week since nick has been released from the hospital. We text each other all the time and I usually call him on my way home from work. He's been looking for a job, and I've been trying my best to help him. I mean this is the first time in four years that he is residing in Los Angeles.

Today after I got off work and picked up Ryan, Nick was going to come over and we all were going to head to the park together. I get off work in five minutes and I'm really excited to see Nick. He stops by the hospital sometimes to drop me off lunch or stay for lunch but nothing major. We kiss and hug and hold hands, sometimes if the couch in the lounge is free we cuddle. But aside from that all we are nothing official. Do I want to be something more? Of course but I guess I'm waiting for Nick to make the first move.

I looked at the clock I was free! I ran to the lobby signed out then ran to my car and got in speeding down the busy LA streets. I made it to my parent's house in five minutes and ran out the car and into the house.

"hey sweetie why are you in such a hurry?"

"Nick is coming over to take us to the park and I have to change"

"or maybe you want to see Nick"

"okay fine I want to see Nick mom"

"sweetie you like him don't you"

"so much mom. I guess I'm just waiting for him"

"you know it works both ways Miley"

I looked down. Why is she always right? "mom I have to go"

"okay well I want to meet this Nick soon"

"okay maybe I'll ask him" I ran into the kitchen where Ryan was playing with Tex.

"baby we got to get home Nick is taking us somewhere"

"where?"

"you can ask nick when we see him okay"

"Fine. Let's go home!!"

I walked out of my parent's house telling my mother goodbye and making sure she said hello to my dad for me. I set Ryan down once we where outside and he practically ran to the car. I unlocked the door and he tried to reach the handle to get in.

"Momma hurry we have to go see nick"

"Okay I'm coming" I giggled and walked to the car and letting Ryan in and making sure he was buckled into his car seat. I walked over to the driver side and got in starting the car and making my way home with Ryan in the back smiling and giggling waiting to see Nick.

Twenty minutes later I was at home waiting for Nick. I heard his car outside and smiled he walked up to the door and rang the door I tried to compose myself before answering the door. When I did I opened the door and saw Nick in a plaid button up shirt and dark washed skinny jeans.

"Hey you" he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You ready"

"yeah let me get my bag. I walked in the house and picked up Ryan and grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Nick!" Ryan yelled and reached over for Nick to grab him while Nick started walking to his BMW. I guess being in the army has its perks.

"Hey buddy"

"where we goin"

Nick smiled "to the park" Nick put down Ryan in the back seat and buckled him then shut his door and opened my door. What a gentlemen. "Thank you"

"anything for the lady"

I giggled as Nick walked over to the driver's side and got in buckling his seatbelt ad starting up the ignition. "So how was work"

"so boring. I had to work the emergency room"

"wow sounds fun"

I giggled "so fun you. So what did you do today"

"well I looked for some jobs"

"did you find anything"

"well there is this one job at this record label. Doing a little songwriting"

"you write songs"

"Yeah I thought I told you that"

"no you didn't"

"well I do. Maybe I'll play one for you or day"

* * *

So do you guys like this so far?? Be honest. This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me please.

/nileyNILEYLOVE  
/Eebay13  
/user/eebay13

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6: fun in the park

We made it to the park in about ten minutes. Ryan was so excited to get out and play. When we parked Nick helped Ryan out of the car and then got a bag of something out of his trunk. When we were walking to find a spot in the grass Nick surprised me and grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers together. Nick stopped walking and released my hand and took a blanket out of the bag and spread it out on the grass. He sat down and then pulled me down with him.

"mama I wanna play"

"go play we will be right here okay"

He smiled with all of his teeth showing "okay" he ran off to the playground and started to play with all the other little kids on the play ground.

"How are you today Mr. Jonas"

He chuckled and looked at me "perfect now"

"your so cheesy"

"but you love it" he smirked at me. Not gonna lie it's a major turn on when he does that. He pulled me down so we were lying down on the blanket; I cuddled up to his side finding the perfect spot on the upper part of his chest. He kissed my head and I smiled. Why did he always have to make me feel this way? It's not fair.

I leaned up and looked at him "why do you do this to me??"

We both sat up and he looked at me "what are you talking about?"

"you kiss me and tell me all these great sweet things but it's like it doesn't mean anything to you"

"of course it means something to me Miley I wouldn't be here if it didn't"

I just looked at him. I could tell there was more that he wanted to say so I'm just going to let him say it.

"I've never been a relationship guy like ever. But then I met you and you took care of me and you talked to me when I was alone. And I started to think there is something about this girl. You don't find girls like you on the street Miley. Anyway so I started to think that I could see myself with you and you having Ryan are just a bonus for me. But I just don't want to risk not being able to talk to you or see him because I'm trying to please myself."

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say. That was so sweet if he to say and I have nothing like that in return. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I kissed him with as much passion as I could find. Our kissing slowly progressed into a heated make out session. I was crawling into nicks lap when we heard my baby crying. I pulled away and scanned the park trying to find Ryan. I found him lying in the sand pit and the end of the slide crying. Nick ran over to him and picked him up trying to soothe him. "Do you wanna come lay with me and your mommy"

He nodded his head and we walked back to the blanket as Ryan's crying slowly started to die down. Nick layed down and put Ryan on his chest and rubbed his back. I cuddled back up to nicks aide and stroked Ryan's face.

"What did you do baby"

"I went down the slide the wrong way and I hit my head in da sand." a tear ran down his cheek and I brushed it away with my finger.

"I wanna play here"

"okay baby" I pulled out his toys from the bag I brought and he crawled off nicks chest and down to the end of the blanket and started to play. I looked up at Nick and smiled.

"let me take you out to dinner"

I smiled bigger at him "okay"

"how about tonight I'll pick you up at like seven"

"okay I'll ask my mom if she can watch him right now"

I pulled put my cell phone and called my mom "hey mom"

"hey sweetie I thought you were with Nick"

"I am but I wanted to ask if you could watch Ryan tonight so me and Nick can go out to dinner"

"sweetie you know I'd love to but I can't tonight me and your dad are going to visit your sister in San Francisco"

"oh okay well I'll find someone else to watch him"

"okay sweetie I'm sorry I can't"

"it's okay mom" I hung up and looked at Nick. "She can't watch him tonight"

"oh" I started to think of who I could call and then a name popped in my head. Emily. "wait let me call em"

I dialed the familiar number "oh hello miley"

"hey can you watch Ryan for me tonight so me and Nick can go to dinner"

"um yeah that's fine" I smiled

"your the best I'll bring him over when we get home"

"okay call me on your way over"

"okay I will thank you so so much em"

"anything for my favorite nephew"

"you aren't related"

"I know. I gotta go someone is calling on the other line. Love ya bitch" she hung up the phone and I was laughing at her antics.

"so can she watch him"

"yeah she can"

"so we can go out tonight?"

"yes we can Mr. Jonas" I smiled at him and winked at him

***

About three hours later I found myself sitting on my bed trying to decide between two dresses. I dropped Ryan off at Emily's and then I came home and showered curled my hair and did my makeup and now I'm sitting here trying to decide on a dress.

I'll go with the purple one. I love purple so it works. It was a one shoulder sleeveless dress that was tight from the bust line down. It was a dark purple so I didn't really pop out too much. On the shoulder it had a beaded design. I choose basic black stilettos. And I was done just in time because the door bell rang.

* * *

**So how was it?? I'm trying to do my best so I hope it's makes sense and sounds good. I have been writing anoter story about like a present day niley. I'm on episode three but I don't know when I'll post it. Tell me when you guys want another story and I might post then. also i have the next episode for this wirtten so i dont know when ill put it up. **

**twiter: /nileyNILEYLOVE**

**youtube:eebay13**

**formspring (.) me /eebay13  
REVIEW:)**


	8. Chapter 7: a night to remeber

I grabbed my black clutch and ran down the stairs careful not to trip on my heels. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and opened it to see Nick in an all black suit and perfect curls atop his head. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You ready"

I smiled at him "that depends are you gonna do something bad to me"

He chuckled lightly and looked at me "I don't think I could forgive myself if I did" seriously Nick. What am I supposed to say to that? I'll just smile and maybe that with work.

I did work because he led me out the door and into his car. Once again he held the door for me making sure I was completely situated before retreating to his side of the car. "So Ryan told me he had a lot of fun today"

"I'm glad he did. We should do something together again" so there is gonna be another time. Sweet!!

I looked at him and smiled "I'd like that and Ryan probably would to"

Nicks hand was placed on the gear shift and I slowly moved my hand on top of his tracing out the pattern of his knuckles. Nick surprised me and brought my hand up to his mouth and kisses it then kissed my knuckles. But the really surprising part is when Nick brought my hand to his chest so I could feel his heart beating beneath my hand. To some people it probably sounds completely cheesy, but to me it's the exact opposite. It's like telling someone you have my heart forever and always. This is our first date together and I'm already started to get the feeling of being his forever. It doesn't matter to me that Nick is a war veteran. That he didn't get to live up to his four year sentence in the army. None of that matters to me all that does is Nick and how I want to be with him.

Tonight made me convinced I am completely in love with Nick Jonas.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Nick released my hand and opened his door just as mine was being opened by someone else. Nick handed the valet his keys and the valet handed him a ticket stub to retrieve his car later. Nick wrapped an arm around my waist and walked into the fancy restaurant with me by his side.

"two for Jonas"

The hostess grabbed to menus and began walking "right this way" she walked to the back of the restaurant to a booth I slid in on one side as she set the menu down in front of me and then Nick surprised both the hostess and I as he slid in next to me. The hostess led down nicks menu in front of him and then walked away. Nick wrapped and arm around me and began flipping through the menu.

"So what are you gonna get" I grabbed my menu and started to look waiting for nicks response. "I don't know this pasta dish looks pretty good. What are you getting??"

"um I think this chicken pasta" he nodded his head and a waiter walked over. "Can I get you guys anything to drink"

"um I'll have a water and she will have" Nick looked at me and I nodded my head signaling that water was fine for me. "Two waters and a bottle of your finest champagne"

The waiter smiled "of course sir I will be right out with those."

The waiter walked away leaving me and Nick sitting in a comfortable silence.

Nick started to draw shapes on my knee where his hand lay I smiled and leaned into his chest more. The waiter returned with our waters and poured us each a glass of champagne.

***

Throughout the night Nick was asking me questions he said he wanted to be able to see through me. "What is your favorite part of having Ryan??"

I smiled. I can't help it I love talking about my baby "I don't know. I love waking up to with him lying with me. I love at night when I tuck him in and tell him goodnight he always tells me he loves me and just having someone that you know will always need you is the best reward anyone could give me"

Tears were brimming my eyes. Nick looked down he began to softly wipe away the tears that had escaped. "Hey no crying this is supposed to be a fun night"

"it's just why would he leave me?? Was I not good enough of something"

"you are some much more than good enough? Your absolutely perfect"

"maybe to you but I doubt that many people will agree with you" Nick looked down and pecked me on the lips and pulled away right when the waiter walked up "are you ready for the check"

"yes please"

"okay I'll bring it right out"

I was so confused I needed to know "how did you do that?? How did you know he was right there??"

"mi I just got out of the army we learn that stuff" just then the waiter walked up with the bill and Nick reached for his wallet and pulled out two bills and left a generous tip for our waiter before sliding out and helping me out also. We walked out hand in hand and handed the valet our ticket stud to retrieve nicks car.

After getting the car Nick pulled out of the parking lot and made a left. "Nick I live over there"

He smiled and me and squeezed my hand "I know but I want to take you somewhere first"

"where are you taking me"

"just someplace that I want you to see"

"your not gonna tell me are you??"

"nope" damn!! Now I have to sit here for god knows long and wait for him to get to this special place.

***

About twenty minutes later Nick pulled into a park and parked the car on the side. "Nick a park really"

"I want to show you something then I promise to take you home." he got out and walked to my side if the car and helped me out and lead me into the park. He kept walking for what seemed like hours. Finally he stopped where there was a little stream running through the park with a little bridge over it.

"This is my thinking place. I came here the first day we moved and when my grandpa died and when I found out I was being drafted into the army. No one knows about this place. Not even my parents"

This is so sweet that he is actually showing me his special place that no one else knows about "it's beautiful"

"yeah you are" I giggled he is so cute sometimes. Well actually he is cute all the time. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and we watched the water flow from the bridge.

We were just looking over the water while Nick would occasionally kiss my head or right behind my ear. But that's when I realized its ten o clock and I have to pick up Ryan. "Nick I need to go home so I can get Ryan"

"or we could get him on the way back home"

I smiled again "okay"

***

about forty five minutes later me and Nick had Ryan in his bed and I was walking down the stairs with Nick behind me. "Well I should go"

"stay please."

"you have to work I don't wanna keep you up"

"I took off tomorrow so I could spend the day home with Ryan."

"are you sure I don't wanna interrupt anything"

"I promise you will only make things better. I want you to stay and Ryan loves you. Its fine I promise Nick" he smiled that wonderful gorgeous smile. And we walked up the stairs together. Once we had gotten to my bedroom nick took of his jacket button up and pants leaving him in his undershirt and boxers I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into bed cuddling to nicks side. I fell asleep that night with a huge smile on my face.

Sooo how was it?? I have the next episode written already. Pleaseeeee review :)  
Twitter. Com /nileyNILEYLOVE  
Formspring . me /eebay13  
YouTube. Com /eebay13


	9. Chapter 8: strange feelings

When I woke up the next morning I was expecting to feel strong arms wrapped around me. But nothing was there. Instead I smelt chocolate chip pancakes and I felt Ryan jumping on my bed. I looked up and to the right and Nick was standing next to me with a tray in his hands filled with chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and some orange juice and coffee. Nick looked down at me and smiled and kissed my cheek "morning beautiful"

"I'm not beautiful in the mornings" I heard him laughing.

"Your always beautiful silly" he sat down right next to me and I sat up with him and leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at my son who was still jumping on the bed. "Ryan why don't you sit down with us and eat the breakfast Nick made us"

Nick grabbed Ryan around the waist and pulled him on his lap as Ryan giggled. "actually he helped cook with me"

I grabbed a glass of orange juice off the tray and looked at Nick "well I guess cooking is just another you didn't tell me you do"

He smiled "one of my many talents of course" he smiled at me and grabbed a plate of pancakes and handed them to me "for the lady" he reached over and grabbed a plate of eggs sausage and pancakes and set it on the part of his lap Ryan hadn't occupied "and for the big growing boys"

Ryan giggled at Nick and grabbed a fork and started to eat the eggs. We all started to eat on my bed together. Wow these pancakes one word. Amazing. "Nick these are so good"

"well what can I say I'm just that good" he leaned over and tried to kiss me but I moved my face so he kissed my cheek "what?"

"we haven't brushed our teeth yet Nick"

"actually I did Ryan showed me where you keep your extra toothbrushes."

"well I haven't brushed my teeth yet. I probably have morning breath"

He smiled "I really don't care just kiss me" I leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. His tongue brushed along my bottom lip asking for entrance and accepted and our tongues were in a fiery battle almost instantly. I ran a hand through his hair and just as I was about to deepen it Ryan started screaming. "Ewww!!! Momma gross!!!"

I pulled away for Nick and smiled timidly "sorry" he smiled at me. That smile that has had me hooked for barely two months. "Its okay"

"I'm full. I wanna go play"

"okay well go play then we will be right here buddy" Ryan smiled at Nick and ran out of my room and then ran back in "Nick promise not to leave"

"I promise now go play" he ran out of my room again and I heard his TV turn on I leaned over Nick and put my plate and glass back on the tray. Nick did the same. I got off the bed and walked into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush then I put toothpaste on it and started to brush my teeth. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and a chin on my shoulder. He just stared at me in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. After I finished brushing and rinsing my mouth I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You went home"

"I needed new clothes if I was gonna be here all day. Ryan came with me after he woke up"

"well thanks for stealing my son from me Mr. Jonas"

"always a pleasure Mrs. Stewart" I leaned in a pecked his lips as I started to pull away he tightened his grip on my waist and ran a hand through my hair. We started to let our hormones get the best of us. After five minutes of just making out both our shirts were on the bathroom floor. Then something ran through my head and a tear ran down my cheek. I pulled away and looked at Nick and tears started to stream down my face. I ran into my room and put my face in my pillow. I felt the bed shift as Nick put an arm around me and kissed my ear. "What's wrong baby"

I looked up at him "don't call me that"

A look of confusion covered his angelic face "Miley what's wrong"

"I wanna be able to kiss you without being confused to what we are. I want to lie in your arms and know that your mine. I don't wanna be 'friends with benefits' I wanna be yours Nick"

"I know you do and I do too but I've never been in a really serious relationship. The longest one I've had is five months. I don't wanna lose you or him. But I want to be something more"

"you do?"

"yeah. I'm not so good at this so you will have to have patience with me"

"okay I will I promise" I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away and put his forehead on mine "your mine now"

"I'm yours" I'm in love with this man and I finally am his. It might seem rushed to tell him so soon. But I feel like if I don't that I will be holding myself back in this relationship. I'm just gonna tell him. If he doesn't say it back of course I will be upset but I'll be fine because at least I told him how I feel.

"Nick I need to tell you something"

He smiled and me and pulled me tighter into his arms. I loosened his grip and situated myself so I was lying on my stomach with my hands on his chest.

"So I've been getting these feelings towards you for awhile now and I finally realized what they are"

"okay tell me"

"Nick.... I.... I love you"

He stared at me and I didn't expect anything back anymore. He parted his lips slightly and then closed them again "wow I didn't expect that already"

"sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"no no Miley its okay. I ummm I think I love you too" I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He was mine and we were in love.

**So they are official and in love. Am I moving to fast I'm hoping I am not. Anyway I am working on chapter ten as this is publishing so I'm hoping to get those up soon.  
REVIEW**

and to MsLaura: I wrote all of this out and then I realized I made Joe engaged to Demi and Demi Mileys nurse friend. So anywhere it talks about her nurse friend if it says Demi it should be Emily. I think it's only like that in chapter like one to maybe four. Sorry for the confusion. And no Liam wasn't in the restaurant but I am trying to find a place for him in this story :)

Twitter . Com /nileyNILEYLOVE  
Formspring . me /eebay13  
YouTube. Com /eebay13  
REVIEW  



	10. Chapter 9: day off

After cleaning up all of the delicious food Nick made the three of us were sitting in the living room watching a baseball game Nick just could not miss. Ryan was sitting on the floor playing with his truck while Nick and I were cuddling on the couch. I had one leg loosely thrown over his waist and my hands were locked around his stomach in a firm hug. He on the other hand had an arm around my waist tracing circles and other shapes on the exposed skin where my shirt had ridden up.

Watching Nick watch baseball is hilarious. He gets so mad when his team messes up but when the get a home run or whatever it's called he almost jumps off the couch but then he realizes I'm still with him. How do you forget your cuddling your girlfriend?? Girlfriend. I love the sound of that.

Ever since Liam I have had only one other guy besides Nick ask me to be his girlfriend and it didn't even last a month. Time after time I was given the your beautiful but I'm just not ready to be a father figure. Well no one said you had to be! As all of the memories come back of being rejected because of my son, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I buried my face in nicks soft white v-neck. As soon as one fell three more would fall. It's not fair how no one wants me because I have a son. It's not a bad thing. I truly believe that Ryan is a gift from heaven.

As my tears began to soak into his shirt Nick finally realized I was crying. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him with red squinty eyes. He kissed every single tear away. "What's wrong?"

"it's not fair"

"what are you talking about mi?"

"it's just your the only guy that us completely happy that I have a son. I have been rejected so many times just because I have him. It's not fair that I was abandoned. But it doesn't change the fact that I was. I just don't want you to become that person.... I know it's stupid but it scares me."

He looked at me. And I mean looked at me. I love this about Nick, he doesn't look at what I'm wearing or my make up and hair he looks at ME. It's the sweetest thing and I finally feel like I am beautiful. I want to be with Nick. I want to go longer than a month, way way longer than month. I love him and he loves me and Ryan. He doesn't care about my past he cares about our future. Together.

"Nothing you say is ever stupid I promise. And I don't want you to be afraid of who I could be in the future. I promise I'm not going anywhere. And you just have to trust me when I say that. There is no place I'd rather be than right here with you and Ryan. Okay?"

I smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Okay I trust you"

He smiled that gorgeous smile that he told me not many people see. I was one of the lucky selected. "And you need to trust me when I tell you that I love you."

"I love you too" I was smiling so big now. Just hearing those words come from his mouth is like a dream come true. Having a guy named Nick loving me is a dream come true. "Ryan" Nick called out Ryan's name and he immediately turned around. Something he never does for me.

"You want to go to the zoo and maybe ice-cream with me and your mom"

My four year olds face lit up at the sound of the zoo and ice cream. "Yeah!! Mama Can we go please"

I looked at Nick and he just nodded. "Let's go get ready" Ryan jumped up and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

***

About forty five minutes later we were finally arriving at the zoo. I was wearing shorts with a tight fitting dark purple tank top and a light gray cardigan over it. My feet completed the outfit in a pair of gray strappy sandals. Ryan on the other hand was dressed in a pair of light washed pants a red and black flannel shirt and a pair of black vans. Then there was Nick. He was looking very handsome in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck with black converse. As we walked in Ryan walked in between Nick and I and held our hands. We walked up to the ticket booth and Ryan started jumping for joy.

"Two adults and one child please" the woman ripped to tickets off a bundle and another ticket of a different bundle. "That will be twenty six dollars" Nick reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet while I grabbed mine out of my bag. We got the tickets and walked away and I handed Nick the sixteen dollars I had cost him.

"Miley do you honestly think I'm gonna let you pay or pay me back?"

"well I think you should you don't always have to pay for Me."

"well we are together now. When I take you somewhere don't expect me to let you pay"

I put the money in my wallet "happy now?"

He looked at me and smiled making my heart melt in the process. "Very very happy"

***

we walked through the entire zoo. Well almost. Right now we are on our way to the other side because Ryan decided that he wants to see the elephants now. Not when we were over there half an hour ago. "Mama I wanna give the elephant peanuts" right now Nick is giving Ryan a piggy back ride and holding my hand.

"Baby they keep the elephants away from the fence"

"why"

"because they are so big buddy"

"Nick can we still get ice-cream after"

Nick chuckled lightly "of course we can and your mommy isn't gonna pay. Right mommy?"

"you know it's not fair when you use the mommy thing"

"why do you think I did it then"

I giggled at him as he smiled at me. "look there the elephants!!"

"Ryan baby it's there are"

"Miley cut him some slack that's what kindergarten is for"

"nick he needs to know how to talk right"

"babe he's four"

I realized my hand from his "why are you telling me how to raise my son" I know it's probably wrong to get this defensive but people always tell me my son won't turn out right because I was eighteen and so young when I had him and I'm doing it alone. But it just aggravates me when people try to tell me how to raise him.

Nick looked at me sincerely "okay I'm sorry I'm not trying to tell you how to raise him"

I looked into his eyes. I can't stay mad at him "no I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked out like that"

"its okay now let's go see the elephants"

***

after about forty five minutes of elephants and walking to the car we were finally at the ice cream shop. I was sitting next to Nick and we were feeding each other our ice cream. Ryan was sitting on the other side already done with his ice cream playing with his action figure. I scooped up a big glob of my rocky road ice cream ad waited for nicks mouth to open. As soon as it did I shoved it in his mouth, some of it dripped away down his mouth and he grabbed a napkin. Before he could wipe it away I was kissing and licking it off his face. I made one hundred percent sure that I had it all off before moving to his lips and licking them before adding my tongue instantly to a kiss. He pulled away and looked at me "you shouldn't do that in public unless you want me to do you on this table"

I giggled "I don't think I'd mind actually"

He leaned in and kissed me. Right as I started to deepen it he pulled away and without taking his eyes off of me he talked to Ryan "ready to go buddy"

Being the dramatic little boy he is he sighed "I guess so"

We all got up throwing away our ice cream cups and then we headed into the car. "Thank you for today Nick"

"thank you for spending time with me today" he lifted up my hand that he was holding on the gear shift and kissed my knuckles then my hand. This was the best day off ever.

**So how was it?? Review  
So I've had a lot of inspiration lately so I have been writing a lot. I decided when I get to like episode ten or fifteen on my new story I will upload it. I already wrote to episode five. If I get plenty of reviews I might give you guys a hint to what it's about.  
Twitter: /nileyNILEYLOVE  
YouTube: eebay13  
Formspring. Me/eebay13**


	11. Chapter 10: my knight in shining armor

Nick pulled into my driveway and got out and went to Ryan's door helping him out. I got out and walked over to the side Nick was on with Ryan. I smiled at Nick. "Thanks Nick"

"no problem buddy... But as for you" he pulled me into him and nuzzled his face by my ear so I could hear him talk "you better call me"

"why do I have to call you? You call me." I said giving him a teasing smile.

"Or we could just call each other when we wanna talk."

"smart plan Nicky"

"I thought so." he leaned away from my ear and kissed my lips for like three seconds. I wanted more so I reached on my tippy toes and kissed him again with as much passion as I could find. He pulled away and put his forehead on mine. "I love you"

I smiled. He loved me. "I love you too"

"I gotta go but I'll call you later okay?"

"yeah that's fine" I pecked him on the lips once more before he climbed back into his car and drove away leaving me and Ryan alone in the middle of the driveway. I grabbed Ryan's hand and we walked inside. "Did you have fun today"

"yeah it was so fun mama. I really like Nick"

"I'm glad you like him I like him to"

"really?!?!?! That means you are gonna marry him"

I smiled and released his hands "I hope so don't tell him that though" he nodded and ran into the living room to play with his toys. The door bell rang and I walked to the door. Probably Nick back again. I mentally laughed at my joke. But when I opened it my eyes went wide in horror. "What the hell are you doing here"

"I want to see my son"

"you left me alone with him why should I let you?!?!" I didn't realize it but I was screaming at him... Already

"he's my god damn son that's why. I have my rights too you know."

"Liam leave I don't wanna see you and neither does he" walked closer to me and slapped me across the face. Tears instantly started to well up in my eyes. "I'm gonna see him whether you like it or not" he was spitting in my face as he talked. He started walking in and I tried pushing him back he didn't budge instead he pushed me down and kicked me in the sides multiple times. He didn't stop then. He stepped on my stomach and walked into the living room. I tried to follow him in but I was too busy gasping for air. I heard him yelling at my baby because he was ignoring him. I crawled out of the foyer and to the entrance of the living room and collapsed again. He came over to me and laughed before kicking me again.

I heard Ryan start screaming as he watched me get beaten. I was coughing and gasping for air but he only started to kick me harder. I could feel my eyes closing as I was losing air. I heard a car kind of close and I prayed it would be in my drive way. I heard the car stop and then a door slam. Someone was here. I fought to keep my eyelids open but they would close as he kicked me and I winced. The doorbell rang and I looked at Ryan with pleading eyes and he ran to the door as I screamed in pain. He stopped kicking me and he leaned down and dragged me by my hair to the couch. I heard footsteps walking into the living room. "Ryan go upstairs and lock the door don't come out until I come get you" I recognized the voice as Nick's.

Liam started to punch me in the face and Nick came over and threw him off of me. I curled up in a ball on the couch and kept gasping for air. Nick kept hitting Liam and Liam hit him right back. Nick had Liam on the ground. I heard Nick start yelling "GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

Nick punched him one last time and Liam ran out the door. Nick stood still for a minute before turning around and looking at me. "Oh mi"

He ran over to me and wrapped me in his arms as I started to cry. "Shhh shh he's gone now its okay I'm here."

I couldn't stop crying if Nick didn't come I knew Liam would most likely beat me to death. Nick was my knight in shining armor. He pulled away and looked at my face he stroked the sides and I winced when he went over the sore spots.

He kissed my forehead and I choked back a sob. "Why did he come back Nick??"

"I don't know Miley but he isn't coming back"

I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for saving Me."

"anytime baby" he lifted me up so my legs were around his waist and my hands around his neck. We walked up stairs and down the hallway he came to Ryan's door and stopped "open the door Ryan it's me and your mom"

I heard footsteps and Ryan opened the door and hugged nicks leg. "Mama are you okay"

"she will be buddy. Come on let's go lay her down." Nick walked over to my door and Ryan opened it I felt myself being released from nicks hold and  
I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. "Mama he hurt you" Ryan screamed.

"Shhh Ryan don't yell your give her a headache. I'm gonna get you so Advil okay?" I just nodded my head and Nick was out of my room and down the stairs. Ryan slowly crawled over to me and kissed my cheek. "I was scared mommy"

Tears started coming to my eyes. "Me too baby"

"are you okay mommy"

"I will be baby don't worry about me okay?" he nodded his head. Nick walked in the room with a bottle of Advil in his hands and a bottle of water. He took out three pills and opened the water bottle and handed it all to me. I put the pills in my dry mouth and drank some water to wash them down. Nick looked at me and tried to smile "do you need anything else"

I grabbed Ryan and clutched him to my chest before pulling the blanket over both of us and turning to the side. I looked up at Nick "can you stay and lay with me"

"yeah of course" he kicked his shoes off and took his belt off and crawled into my bed and laid curled against my body. He put an arm all the way around so it was on Ryan's back. He kissed right behind my ear. "Are you okay?"

"yeah I'll be okay" I nuzzled my head into Ryan's hair and I heard his breathing slow and I knew he was asleep. I let my eyes droop close also and I fell asleep with Ryan in my arms and in the arms of my knight in shining armor.

**Sooo how was it?? I might bring Liam back in a few chapters not sure.**

And here is the hint for my new story: Miley is with Liam. Selena is with Nick. But a night of will boredom change there lives for ever.

If you can't figure it out I might be a little disappointed I think it's kind of easy to figure out. I'd give you the title but it will give it all completely. And when I get like fifty reviews on this story I will post the new story. I'm on chapter six of it.

Twitter: \nileyNILEYLOVE follow me here but I should tell you I am anti selena so don't be surprised if there is a few hate tweets in here favor.

Formspring .me\ eebay13 ask me questions here about my new story this story Twitter YouTube anything the sky is the limit I'll answer anything I promise.

REVIEW:) 


	12. Chapter 11: perfection

It has been about three days since the entire Liam incident. Nick has been staying at my house because I am scared to stay there alone. Tonight Nick is taking me to a dinner with his family. I know I should be nervous but I already met them so I shouldn't have to worry about anything. Right? Anyway I'm gonna try and look simple but pretty and I can't decide between a pair of skinny jeans or a summer type dress. I have them hanging on the top rack of my closet and I'm staring at them, hoping that one will eventually just pop out at me.

Eventually staring at them for at least five minutes did work. I'm gonna go with the skinny jeans. They are like a medium dark wash they are tight fitting. The shirt is a low cut purple t shirt with a white lacy shirt underneath it. And the heels I'll wear are a basic dark purple peep toe heels. I grabbed my clothes and went in the bathroom and replaced my pajamas with these new clothes. I combed my hair out with my fingers and made sure that it was still in place. I grabbed my cherry lip gloss that Nick absolutely loves and added some to my pale pink lips. Then I looked into the mirror and made sure that the make up I had put on twenty minutes ago was still covering up the few remaining bruises on my face.

I didn't have to worry about Ryan he was already at my moms. I dropped him off right after Nick left to get ready for tonight.

I slipped my heels on my feet and stood and looked into my full length mirror. Damn! I look good today. I mentally laughed at myself before smoothing out my shirt. I then walked down stairs with my oversize Chanel purse in tow as the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door careful not to trip on the large area rug in the foyer. When I opened it Nick was standing in the door way with a goofy grin on his face. He had light washed skinny jeans on with a light blue and white flannel shirt. And of course black high top converse.

"You look gorgeous."

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Why thank you sir" he laughed at my British accent and then he grabbed my hand and walked me to his car. As usual he opened the door for me; just as I was getting situated he leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on my surprised lips. He pulled away.

"I love you" he shut the door and walked over to the driver's side of the car before I could even tell him that I loved him too. He sat down and buckled his seatbelt. "I love you too" I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. He pulled out of my driveway and we were on our way to his parent's house.

***

About twenty five minutes later we were pulling into his parent's driveway. Remember how I said I'm not nervous? Totally am now.

As we pulled into the drive way my leg started shaking. Nick put a hand on my knee to make it stop from all the shaking. "What are you worried about mi? They already love you."

"that was at the hospital Nick. This is at their house."

He looked at me "baby believe me when I say that they will love you so much. Just not as much as I do"

I nodded my head as Nick walked over to my side of the car and helped me out never releasing my hand. We walked to his front door hand in hand. He opened the door not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell. We walked in and Nick led me to the living room where everyone besides his mom was watching some old out dated sitcom. Mrs. Jonas ran into the living room. "Nick!! Miley!! I'm so glad you made it" Denise hugged Nick then turned and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you again Miley"

"thank you for having me Mrs. Jonas"

She smiled "call me Denise sweetheart and it's a pleasure to have you. I'm putting dinner on the table right now so don't get to comfortable anybody."

Nick lead me to the only love seat left available. He pulled me down by waist and I cuddled up to him. Everyone was watching Kevin and Danielle's daughter playing on the ground. Danielle looked up at me suddenly "miley where is Ryan"

"he's at my mom's house"

"you should have brought him we would have loved to have a play buddy wouldn't we sweetie"

Kayla looked up at her mom and nodded while smiling. Denise walked in "it's ready everyone"

Nick pulled me up off the couch and we started to walk into the kitchen. Just as we were exiting the living room something or someone pulled on my shoulder. I turned around and it was a girl standing next to Joe. I'm guessing his fiancé. I think her name is Demi.

"Hi I'm Demi. Joe's fiancé. It's so nice to finally meet you" so I was right her name is Demi. Five points for Miley.

"It's nice to meet you too I'm Miley"

"Miley? I like that name very unique"

"thank you" I smiled at her. The truth was I could totally see myself hanging out with Demi. Actually I felt like I knew her. And Demi that name does ring a bell all of a sudden. I'll look it up in one of my yearbooks later.

We walked to the table. I was sitting between Demi and Nick was next to his dad who was also next to Frankie who was next to Kevin. Kayla was between Kevin and Danielle and Danielle was next to Denise. On the other side of Denise was Joe who was sitting next to Demi.

We all grabbed each others hands as Nick's dad said grace. After we all dug into the delicious chicken Parmesan that Denise had made special for tonight. "so Nick are you gonna start bringing miley to Tuesday night dinners"

I looked at Nick "if she wants to come then of course" he looked at me "we all have dinner together every other Tuesday night."

Denise chimed in next "maybe next time you could bring that baby that Nick loves to talk about. Aside from you of course."

"mom I do not."

"oh Nick everybody knows you love kids don't embarrassed" I was sucking in a breath trying to hold myself from laughing so hard. "So Miley tell us about your son"

"oh well umm his name is Ryan and he just turned four two and a half months ago."

"so where is his dad??" Kevin asked. From the corner of my eye I could see Nick glaring at Kevin. Practically saying don't talk about that.

"Well I don't know and honestly I could care less."

"so he doesn't have a dad?" Joe asked me peering in front of Demi to see my face.

"His dad was cheating on me with my best friend so I broke up with him. Two weeks later I found out I was one month pregnant."

"and he said..."

"nothing he didn't want a baby so I had him, my baby, by myself and I'm raising him by myself"

"okay enough with all of these questions" thank you Nick. I knew there was a reason I loved you. It's not that I don't love talking about Ryan because I do. It's just that talking about him in this way makes me really sad. Knowing that Ryan couldn't have his real mom and dad bye his side throughout his life. Not that I don't want it to be Nick I just... Every person wishes that when they get pregnant their boyfriend, the father of the baby, will be there though every thing. Ryan never got the chance to favor mom or dad. He never got to "play baseball" with his dad when he was really little. He had me and the things that I knew how to do. I'm a girl I don't play baseball and I can't be mom and dad even though I had to pretend I was.

Through out the whole dinner no one asked me another question about Ryan. I kind of kept my head down a little and I think they understood that my situation with Ryan's dad isn't a topic I like to discuss.

It was eleven o' clock and we were finally leaving. I called my mom an hour ago and she said she was fine to keep him for the night. I get my house all to myself. And honestly I'm hoping to get Nick all to myself too. There is nothing wrong with that either. I love him and he loves me. Even though we have been together for about a week I feel like it has been years. I want him.

Nick pulled into my driveway and we got out and went inside. "Will you stay tonight"

"yeah. I'm just gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed"

"I'll be right up"

"okay" he kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs and into my room. I walked into the kitchen and got some Advil. My head was started to hurt a little and I hope this will take effect in the next ten minutes. When I'll really need it. I dropped my purse on the dining room table and walked up stairs to see Nick with just a pair of pajama pants on lying on my bed. I took my heels off and put them in my closet then I took off my belt and my purple over shirt. I crawled on my bed and started to kiss Nick's neck.

"Mi don't start I won't be able to stand it." I ignored him and moved my lips to find his sweet spot when I did I heard him groan and I started sucking a little harder. He pushed me off of him and rolled over so he was on top. He started to kiss me fiercely and I ran my hands down his toned chest. His mouth traveled to my neck and he started to leave his mark there. His hands fumbled with the bottom of my shirt before he slowly peeled it off of me. I clutched his back bringing him closer to me. I moaned when he began to suck on my neck harder. His hands traveled to my back and he unclasped my bra. I slipped it off my shoulders and he pressed our chests together. I moaned louder and louder. My hands went to the bottom of his pajama pants as his hands began to grasp my chest his lips went lower and his hands were replaced with his lips I took off his pants and I could already feel him pressing against me.

I kicked my jeans of and rolled us over I sat on his stomach and he looked at me. I looked down and I could see red marks already starting to form. I looked up and he was smiling victoriously. His hands traveled to my sides down to my waist where he pulled of my lacy panties and his boxers he rolled us over and looked me in the eye. "Are you sure because I can stop"

"no Nick I'm fine I promise" he leaned down and kissed me and brought my leg one at a time around his waist. He slowly started to thrust into me. I whimpered and I was hoping he was too distracted to even hear it. He moved his face right to my neck and nuzzled it there.

He began to thrust into me harder and my moans got louder with every thrust. He started to groan against my neck as he picked up speed. My moans started to echo through the entire house. He pulled his head away from my neck still thrusting into me "I love you mi"

"I love you to Nicky" I release the moan I had been holding into say that. He thrusted harder and I knew I was reaching my limit. "Nick... Oh... My.... God... I'm gonna...."

"I know me too" he thrust into me one last time and we both went together. He collapsed on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms he kissed my head and we both fell asleep just like that. Wrapped in each others arms.

***

I woke up the next morning and felt two muscular arms wrapped around my waist. His face was still nuzzled in my neck and I could hear and feel him breathing against the bottom of my ear. I shrugged out of his grip so I could roll on my side. I propped myself on my elbow and looked at his sleep figure. I traced his eyelids with my finger before kissing each one of them. I stroked his soft curls and twirled one around my finger and released it watching as it popped right back into place. I kissed his forehead and started to get up from bed. As soon as I had taken his arm off of my waist his eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing" he said while groaning as the sun hit him in the eyes as I lay back down.

"I have this thing called a job Nicholas"

"I don't want you to go" I knew he was half asleep and he wouldn't remember half the stuff he is saying to me right now. I giggled. "I have to go Nick. I don't wanna get fired"

He sighed and pulled me back against his chest "well what am I supposed to do all day"

"I can call my mom and ask her to bring Ryan over"

He nodded his head "okay but get ready before you call her" I leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'm gonna go take a shower" I got up and walked into the shower. I got completely ready for work and called my mom she was bringing Ryan over in the next ten minutes she finally was gonna meet Nick.

Nick got out of the shower as I walked in. He was wearing nothing but a towel and I could see the water running down his chest. "Like what you see" he said smiling.

"Ha-ha you wish"

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind "I do wish. And sometimes dreams become reality. So is this reality or am I in the wrong place"

"okay so maybe I do like it" he was smiling when I turned around he still had his arms wrapped around me. I looked down to his stomach to where his scar was. I traced it lightly with my finger. "What are you doing"

I looked up and smiled at him "just admiring my work"

"oh really? So how did you do"

"I did amazing as usual" I smiled and pursed my lips. He knew what I wanted and he leaned down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on my waist. I ran a hand through his wet hair while I used the other one to pull his head closer to me. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in his mouth. At that moment I realized that he was still in a towel. I smiled into the kiss as we continued our fiery battle with our tongues. He was lifting me up onto the bathroom counter when the doorbell rang. I pulled away. "That would be my mom with Ryan"

"and I'm not dressed yet"

"I'll go downstairs and talk you get ready. My mom wants to meet you." he sighed "Nick please she really wants to know you and I met your mom"

"I have nothing against her I just hate meeting parents it's so awkward" I shook my head at him and walked out the bathroom and down stairs opening the door to be attacked by my son. "Mama I missed you so much"

I picked him up. "I missed you too baby"

He smiled. "Is Nick here??" I nodded my head smiling "he will be done in a few minutes okay?" he nodded his head and I turned to my mom.

"Thank you for keeping him for me mom."

She smiled. I love my mom she is always so helpful. "You know we love watching him. How did it go."

"good. He's here I know you wanna meet him." just as I said that Nick was walking down the stairs in skinny jeans and a gray v-neck. That was basically all he had at my house. Ryan jumped down out of my arms and into nicks as he made it done the steps. Nick caught him and threw him in the air as Ryan giggled. He brought him back down and held him. Nick walked up to me and my mom. Nick stood by my side, I grabbed his free hand and gave it a slight squeeze because I knew he was nervous "mom this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick this is my mom"

My mom pulled him into a semi awkward one arm hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. These two can't seem to stop talking about you."

I looked at her with sharp eyes "mom!!" Nick chuckled lightly "at least you know how I felt yesterday night at dinner"

I smiled at the memory of hearing that Nick always is talking about me and Ryan. "Well I gotta go sweetie. I'll let you get to work. And Nick take care of my grandson today."

"of course we will have fun and be safe. Right Ryan??"

"right bye gandma!" I shut the door as my mom made it out of my driveway in her car. "See that wasn't so bad was it Mr. Drama queen"

"I have to admit I thought she'd be a little harder on Me."

"so where are you taking him today."

"I don't know. I'll figure something out don't worry now go to work so we can have fun without you"

"hey!" I walked over to Nick and hit his shoulder as he snickered at me. "Bye Ryan I'll miss you have fun and be careful today okay. I love you." I kissed his forehead. "And you please watch him"

"Miley stop worrying I got this don't worry"

"Nick if something happens to him I'm gonna blame you"

He smirked. That beautiful smirk that I love. "Well I guess you don't have to blame me for anything then"

"I'll be the judge. Now" I kissed his lips "I have to go I love you both" they both returned it to me. I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out the door to my car.

***

I walked in the house at eight thirty at night. "I'm home!" I called out and Nick called back saying they were in the living room. "Hey you" I leaned down and kissed his lips. He looked like he was glowing. Something happened today.

Ryan was sitting next to him casual. Nick had his arm around Ryan's tiny shoulders. "okay what happened today."

"why do you say that."

"Nick your glowing why won't you just tell me what is going on."

"maybe we will maybe we won't" Ryan giggled from underneath Nick's arm. They were up to something. I mean could they be anymore obvious.

"Will you at least tell me what you did today?"

Ryan smiled big and Nick smiled even bigger. "We went to the fair"

"really that sounds fun"

"oh it was tons of fun. We played games and rode rides and ate funnel cakes and cotton candy" I smiled at how well they were interacting with each other.

"Someone will sleep well tonight" Ryan yawned and I giggled. "So how was work."

"crazy I was in the ER. It was so busy today. This little girl she fell off her bike and broke her wrist and we had to pop it into place and she was screaming her head off the entire time. It was just a regular day at the hospital."

"sounds ..... Busy"

I giggled "very" Ryan yawned again and this time Nick got up and picked Ryan up "time for bed."

"I'm not tired I wanna stay up with you and mommy"

"you can tomorrow baby" I followed Nick into Ryan's room. Nick laid him down gently. I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his forehead before pulling up the blankets for him. "Night baby I love you"

He smiled at me. "I love you too" Nick leaned down and kissed his forehead also "night little man"

"night" Nick and I walked to the door and Nick turned off the light we both echoed a goodnight to Ryan. He replied back with a "goodnight mommy. Goodnight daddy."

We walked down the stairs and half way down I realized what Ryan just said in reference to Nick.

* * *

**So good or bad?? You tell me. If you haven't realized the episodes are getting longer and longer each time. I'm trying to make them like 5000 words but I write them on my iPod so I don't know how many words I am typing.**

**Too much detail not enough detail??**

**Twitter: /nileyNILEYLOVE follow me**  
**Formspring .me /eebay13 ask me questions ill answer anything. new story this story twitter youtube you life mine anything ill answe i pomise:)**  
**REVIEW REVIEW 50 for the new story:)**


	13. Chapter 12: why?

Episode 12: why?

I froze half way down the stairs and looked at Nick; he was smiling like he had just won the lottery. "Why did he just call you daddy?"

Nick smiled even bigger "he asked me if he could today. And I told him he could" I smiled at him and ran up the stairs and back into Ryan's room. I went over to his bed and grabbed him and held him close to me. I could feel tears already pouring down my face and I laughed at my antics still hugging my baby. "Mama what's wrong" I looked up at the doorway and saw Nick leaning against it with a smile on his face beaming at me and Ryan. I motioned for him to join me and Ryan on the bed. He walked over and lifted me on his lap as I still had Ryan in my arms.

"They're happy tears honey." Ryan wiped my tears away with his little fingers as Nick put his lips on my temple and left them there. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just so happy we finally found someone that loves us both." I looked up at Nick and kissed him. He mumbled an 'I love you' against my lips. I choked back more tears and felt Nick rock me and Ryan.

"Mama am I allowed to call Nick my daddy" I smiled and kissed his head. "Of course you can sweetie"

Nick kept rocking back and forth. Just holding us and being there. This is what I have been needing for the past four years. "Mama?"

"yeah baby"

"can you and daddy go I wanna go to sleep." I giggled and Nick chuckled. Nick released his grip on us and I stood up and Nick followed. I laid my son on my bed and kissed his forehead and Nick followed again. "Night baby" me and Nick walked out of the room hand and hand shutting the door on the way out. As soon as the door was closed I wrapped my arms around Nick's waist and laid my head on his chest. "Thank you"

He started walking to the room I was still hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. "For what?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down pulling him down with me. "for just being there for me and Ryan. And accepting that I have him. And for loving me and loving him. And saving me and helping me...." I was cut off as his lips crashed into mine. I wasn't done yet. He pulled me on top of his lap and I realized that he got the message and he really did mean everything he ever said to me or my son. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me he ran his hands up and down my sides. I pulled away when air became necessary and put my forehead on his. He pecked me once more on the lips. "Miley I don't want you to think that you have to thank me for anything. I want to do this stuff for you and I want to be here for you and Ryan. It's not a have to thing it's a want thing. I love you and I love him. You don't have to thank me for anything don't ever think that you do."

My face broke out in a huge smile. "You're amazing. I love you"

"I love you too. Now let's go to bed Joe and Demi wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow. Do you think you could meet us on your lunch break??"

"yeah" I stood up and got off Nick's lap he stood up also and took of his pants and shirt. I stripped from my nurse's uniform and grabbed his shirt pulling it over my head. I crawled onto my side of the bed and Nick followed. As soon as he was laying on bed with the comforter pulled over us, I cuddled into his side resting my hand on his chest. Sleep started to over take me as Nick kissed my head and mumbled an I love you into the air. I murmured in content as my eyes began to droop close and I slipped into unconsciousness.

***

The next morning at about eight o' clock I walked into the hospital with two caramel lattes in my hand. I signed in at the front desk and walked into the lounge to be greeted by my best friend Emily. "Hey girl" I held out one of the caramel lattes out to her and she gladly took it. "Thank you you're the best I'll buy tomorrow"

"its okay em don't worry about it" I smiled at her.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at me. "Your glowing tell me what happened last night." I giggled and she smiled back at me. "miley ever since you and Nick started to date you can't stop smiling and your always talking or texting him on your free time. But today it's eight am I'm sure he's asleep and your glowing already."

"okay fine. Yesterday I told you Ryan was with Nick. Well anyway Nick took him to the fair and I guess they had an amazing time because when I got home they were on the couch and he was glowing and Ryan wouldn't stop smiling. So like ten minutes or so later we put him down for bed and as we walked out Ryan said goodnight daddy to nick."

Emily gasped and ran over and hugged me. "Oh my gosh that's so amazing. I'm so happy you finally found someone that loves the both of you the same. He's amazing Miley. They both are your very lucky"

I smiled for the millionth time that morning. "I know he is. Both of them are amazing. He's taking us to lunch today with his brother and fiancé."

"oh that sounds fun. where?"

"I don't know he said he'd text me when he found out from his brother."

"oh well I gotta go get to work tell me how it goes later tonight if we don't see each other before you leave this afternoon"

"yeah I'll call you." I hugged her as she walked out of the lounge and to check her first patient. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and looked at the wallpaper. It was of Ryan sleeping on Nick's chest, I had taken it a few days ago and Nick still didn't know I did. I kissed my wallpaper before turning my phone on silent putting it in my pocket and walking out of the lounge to do my own work.

***

Four and a half hours later I was pulling up into the new cafe where Nick told me to meet them. I put my sun glasses in my purse grabbed my purse walked out of the car locking it of course and walking in the restaurant. I scanned the cafe until I saw everyone sitting in the back corner watching Ryan play with his action figure. I walked up to them smiling Nick meet me half way and kissed me on the lips Demi was looking at us smiling and Joe was watching Ryan still. Nick and I walked to the table and Nick pulled out my chair and I threw a smile his way before sitting down.

"So come from work?" Joe asked obviously referring to my uniform. I smiled at him. "Yeah I was supposed to go back after this but I got someone to cover my shift."

"hi mama!" Ryan screamed trying to grasp my attention. "Hey baby. Are you being a good boy for daddy today?"

He nodded his head. "Yes we played action figures and he made me breakfast and then we played outside."

"wow sounds like tons of fun." he nodded his head and I knew he was done talking he wanted to get back to his action figures. Nick grabbed my hand from underneath the table and squeezed it lightly. I smiled at him and he returned it. "So Miley I wanted to ask you what college did you go to."

"oh um UCLA I was in the nursing program I duel enrolled my junior and senior year" her eyes went wide and she gasped. "I knew I knew you from somewhere" I gave her a confused look. "I'm Demi the one that always was in the front of class. Sat alone at lunch you were my lab partner for like a week first semester senior year I duel enrolled too."

I was still confused how was she so pretty now? Not that she wasn't before back then she always had her nose in a book so you could never really tell. But it was all setting in I knew this Demi. We went to college together. She was my lab partner that go me a one hundred on a lab I didn't understand at all. "Oh I remember you now. You look different."

"well so do you. No more baby bump." I giggled and she joined me. "You look good and different."

"so did you finish the nursing program yet or are you still going for it?"

"well actually I dropped out the year you went to online schooling. I'm going for my teaching degree now I should finish in the next like year. Year and a half at the longest."

I smiled at her. She is so nice and I'm so glad that I'm seeing her again. "Well I'm happy for you. Congratulations on that."

"thank you. So the other girl that you were always with what happened to her?"

"oh Emily yeah she's still around we work together. She's working right now actually. She's the one that picked up my shift tonight." she smiled at me and nodded. "Well the three of is will have to hang out sometime."

"yeah totally she will be so happy to see you." she smiled and I looked over and everyone else was to. Well aside from Ryan he was so absorbed by his action figure he had no idea what was going on. Our waitress came and we ordered our food; chicken caser salad for Demi and I, cheese burgers for Nick and Joe, and chicken fingers for Ryan. Throughout the entire lunch we all shared laughs and told stories. I learned a lot about Nick today he had such a colorful childhood always doing something. Demi meet the boys when they moved here from New Jersey she was their neighbor. All and all it was a really good lunch. It was time to go and Nick insisted on paying for everyone's lunch I have learned not to put up a fight anymore and I guess Demi did also. But Joe he wouldn't let it go he kept going back and forth begging then yelling to pay for his half of the bill. Nick threw down the money on the table grabbed my hand and picked up Ryan and we walked out of the restaurant together. "Babe why do you have to fight with your brother."

He chuckled and opened Ryan's door and let him crawl in he buckled him in. "it's fun and he always pays its fine don't worry about it okay."

"fine I just don't want him to be mad at you." he buckled Ryan's seatbelt in and wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips. "you worry way to much mi"

"fine I'll meet you at the house" he nodded and I walked over to my car as he pulled out of the parking lot I unlocked my car and pulled out and started to make my way home to my boys.

I made it home as Nick was unlocking the door, with Ryan by his side, using the key I had given him a few days ago. He had the door open as I was walking up the steps he held it opens for me and I grabbed his hand as I walked in. He shut the door and we walked over to the couch and sat down still holding hands. Ryan sat in front if a TV where Nick had turned on criminal minds. "Ryan come here sweetie"

"no!" I sighed "Ryan please I haven't seen you all day."

"I don't wanna see you I wanna play" instantly I started to feel a little bit of anger building up in the pit of my stomach. "Ryan Adam Stewart don't talk to me like that"

Tears started welling up in his eyes and I knew he was gonna play the sympathy card on Nick. Of course Nick released my hand as soon as Ryan started crying, Nick walked over to him and sat next to him and put him on his lap. He pulled him against his chest and rubbed his back. "Shh calm down Ryan shh."

I stood up and hovered over Nick. "Why are you giving into him Nick"

"because your yelling at him miley. He didn't do anything he's four."

"so I'm supposed to let him talk to me like that?!?!"

He sighed. "No one said you had to yell Miley gosh!!"

"he never talked like that until you came around." I saw the anger in his eyes instantly he set Ryan down and stood up. "Till I came around?!?! Seriously Miley?!?! You're blaming me?!?! You know what if I'm such a bad influence on him then fine I'm gone and don't call me!!!"

He walked out slamming the front door on his way out. As soon as I heard his car leave the driveway tears started streaming down my face. Why am I so stupid?? Why did I blame him?? Why??

**So I had to make them fight over something. I don't want you guys to think they are the perfect couple and it's all fluff all the time.**

To Cathyokw: I do it from my itouch I type it in notes then email it to myself, get on my laptop go to my email copy and paste it into word edit it then post on here. It's really easy and a lot faster for me :)

Twitter. Com/ nileyNILEYLOVE  
Formspring .me/eebay13  
REVIEW PLEASE


	14. Chapter 13: heartless

**Sorry I know its short. I really didn't like how this turned out.**

Tears kept cascading down my face as soon my knees became weak and I fell to the ground with my head in my hands sobbing. I heard Ryan's footsteps come right up to me and they stopped as I felt him hover over me. "I want daddy."

I tried my best to gain the strength to respond but I couldn't so I just shook my head. "You made daddy leave!! I hate you!!" tears began to fall at a pace I did not think was imaginable. His feet stomped up the stairs and into his room. I let out a heart wrenching sob and laid my body down on the cold floor as I started to shake while sobbing. I know I did this to myself but I don't know why. The truth is I love having Nick here and so does Ryan. This is why I can never find anyone. I think I have it so bad with a guy but really he is just so amazingly perfect. I love Nick and I want him to come back. I need his help. It wasn't his fault it was mine and I need to learn that. My sobs began to slowly die down as my body stopped shaking. I took deep breaths not moving an inch just lying on the floor. My four year old son hates me I didn't think he even knew what hate meant. How do I get him to love me again? It's obvious he wants to be with Nick more than he does me.

As I lay on the ground a phone started ringing from the coffee table in the living room. I crawled into the living room leaning my back against the couch before picking up Nick's black berry and answering it. "Hello"

"Miley is that you sweetie?" I recognized the voice as Denise, Nick's mom. "Yeah. Nick he had to go stop by his apartment and get something I guess he forgot his phone here."

"oh okay well I'll just call his apartment then. Bye Miley." she hung up and I sighed I knew she would find out that Nick and I are fighting. I looked up at the TV and criminal minds was still playing, Nick's favorite show. I decided to watch it so I climbed onto the couch and grabbed the blanket on the back spreading it over me. I started to shiver from the cold. I knew that I would be warm again when Nick came back. If Nick came back. How could I be so heartless?? Why was I so heartless??

Somewhere in between the second or third episode I fell asleep shivering and thinking of Nick. I dreamed of him. He was lying with me in a grassy field holding me close to his side. Ryan was running around with a bubble wand trailing behind him shouting "mommy daddy look!!" but nothing was tearing the gaze Nick and I were holding on each other. I smiled and Nick mirrored mine. He pulled me close as I finally broke the gaze and snuggled into his muscular chest. I craned my neck up to kiss him and just as I was about to I woke up to the noise of keys clattering and things moving on the table. I opened my eyes and Nick was grabbing his phone from the coffee table. He looked down at me and my eyes began to water. I whispered an 'I'm sorry' that I'm sure he didn't hear at all. I took a deep breath and sat up and he sat next to me. Ryan came running down the stairs and he jumped into Nick's arms. "Hey daddy can I go with you?"

Nick's face wrinkled in confusion. "Don't you wanna stay here with your mom?" Ryan shook his head and began talking. "No she's mean she made you leave and I hate her."

I hung my head low as the words slipped out of my son's mouth. I swore from the corner of my eye I saw Nick try to put an arm around me but he stopped at the last minute and brought his arm back. He turned his attention back to Ryan and looked at him. "Ryan buddy don't say that about her okay she didn't do anything I left on my own."

"but she yelled then you left."

"because I needed to go get some fresh air it's okay don't say that to your mom. Tell her you're sorry."

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me. I looked back at him and tears started to well up in my eyes I watched him and tears started to pour down his face to. He crawled out of Nick's lap and into mine. I wrapped my arms around him and let my silent tears fall. "I'm sorry mommy."

"its okay sweetie"

"can I stay with you instead of going with him."

"yeah. I want you to stay with me."

He nodded his head against my neck and I felt the last of his tears hit my neck as mine began to stop also. I looked up at nick and saw him beaming down at Ryan and me. I pulled Ryan away from me so I could look at his face and I kissed his forehead. "Can you give mommy and daddy a minute alone please." he nodded his head and walked up the stairs and into his room probably to play and watch TV. I looked up at Nick. "What are we gonna do Nick?"

"I'm gonna go away for awhile."

I looked at his dumbfounded. "When you say awhile you mean...."

"I'll be back in no longer than a week and a half."

"where are you going?"

"I can't tell you. I'll be back mi I promise I just need time to think. Alone. I haven't done that since I got drafted." I nodded my head as Nick got up and walked up the stairs probably to say goodbye to Ryan. About five minutes later he walked down the stairs. And I stood up and we walked to the front door in silence.

When we made it to the front door and he turned to the side and looked at me. I left out a whimper that I didn't know I was holding in and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I let my tears soak in to the crook of his neck as I tightened my grip on around his waist. "I'm coming back I promise." I nodded against his neck unable to make out words.

He pulled away kissed my forehead an mumbled an I love you on my forehead before walking out the door leaving my alone in the doorway with a tear streaked face wonder what I was going to do with out him.

**I didn't like the way I wrote this but then again I didn't wanna rewrite it so oh well!! So was it good or bad??  
Formspring. Me/ eebay13 ask me questions :)  
Twitter. Com/ nileyNILEYLOVE  
REVIEW five for the next please  
and I'm ready to post the new story just waiting for the fifty reviews**


	15. Chapter 14: come home

I walked into the house at eleven thirty just getting off of my shift. My mom still had Ryan and she told me just to come home so I could sleep without worrying about him. It has been a week exactly since Nick left, carrying my heart with him. Ryan keeps asking for him, I keep crying myself to sleep, my body crying for his arms around it. I tried to call and he doesn't answer. I asked his mom where he is and when she is coming back. She doesn't know either. Asked his brothers. Nothing. Danielle. Nothing. Demi. Still nothing. It's basically like he left without notice. And when you think of it he did. But he needs his time alone and I plan on giving that to him.

I walked into the kitchen setting down my purse and hovering over the table thinking of none other than Nick. Funny that putting my purse on the table would remind me of Nick. Funny that everything I do reminds me of Nick. The blanket he always covered me with. The way he let me hog the bed when I was working late. The way he would pick up Ryan when I had to work late. When I walked in he would run up to me with Ryan and kiss me and take my purse for me. And on extremely good days he would scoop me up in his arms and carrying me to the couch. I missed him. I know I shouldn't have blown up at him. He has done nothing wrong. He has done everything right actually. And as I release my grip on the kitchen table I can't stop thinking of how much I want him to be walking beside me as I make my way into my bedroom. These are the nights I need him most, the nights when I'm alone with Ryan at my moms. I'm terribly afraid of the dark and Nick would always hold me and whisper soothing words in my air of how he is scared of things too. Some people may think we are moving too fast in our relationship. But to us, or maybe just me, it's like I have know him for ever, and that being attracted to each other emotionally and physically is like breathing.

I walked into my closet and slipped out of my uniform into one of Nick's white v necks that I just might have stolen from him. I grab a pair of flannel pajama pants that I only wear when I get extremely cold, and I have a feeling tonight will be one of those nights. After throwing my clothes in the hamper I walk over to my bed and pull down the covers and crawl in to a bed that feels like nothing but a bottomless pit. I turn the TV on to some late night show and turn the volume down so it's just a hum in the background, then I switch the light on my bedside table off and cuddle into my comforter. At first I toss and turn, it's been a week and I'm still trying to find a way to be comfortable alone in this bed. I don't know how I managed it before, but now it seems like dying will come faster than being comfortable without him here.

Somewhere between lying on my side and lying in my back I found a comfortable nook right between my pillow and his. I feel asleep in minutes wishing that instead of his pillow this was him.

***

I walked out of star bucks and to my car, with coffee for me my mom and dad in my hands. I set the coffee down in the cup holders and held mine in my hand. I pulled out of the parking lot and started making my way to my parent's house that was just five minutes away.

When I pulled into the driveway I expected to see my mom and Ryan waiting outside for me, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Ryan and I haven't been as close as we usually are since Nick left. I got out of my car carrying all three coffees in my hands some how I managed to open the door. I called out to my mom and dad but instead of an answer I was give silence as my answer. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that the back doors were wide open and the three of them were outside with a lady that I don't recognize. Ryan and Tex were playing by the swing set that my parents had bought him two years ago. Tex had his head in Ryan's lap and Ryan was petting him occasionally while he played with his action figures and truck. I walked out of the doorway and sat at the table my parents and mystery lady were sitting at I sat down next to my dad. I handed them there coffees and my mom looked at me and gestured to the lady next to her. "Miley you remember Mrs. Miller don't you? She lives right across the street."

"no I'm sorry but I don't."

She smiled and reached out her arms to give me an awkward hug. "That's all right maybe you will remember in a few days or weeks. That's usually how it is for me."

I laughed out loud for the first time in weeks. "I'll try my best." I gave her a genuine smile.

"You know Miley she has a son a little older than you. His name is Andrew maybe you two should go out."

"you know he is right across the street I'll call him so you can meet him." I gave my mom a look and she returned it with shrug. My mom thinks Nick just packed up and is never coming back because boys like Nick are 'impossible to find' to bad I did. And he IS coming back, he promised. Mrs. Miller hung up her phone and got up from the table and walked into the house. I looked at my dad and he just shook his head so I looked at my mom and began speaking. "Why the hell are you doing that mom I have a boyfriend."

"well it wouldn't kill you to go out with another guy would It."

"mom that's cheating I'm not doing it. No!"

"at least give him a chance. Miley, honey he's a really sweet guy he was over here yesterday playing with Ryan, well trying to at least."

"what does that mean."

"Ryan won't play with any older men besides your father. He kept crying for daddy yesterday"

"he's coming back mom I don't know why you think he isn't."

"guys don't just meet you fall in love with you and then become a father figure to your son from another man in a little over a month."

"doesn't mean that some won't. Nick wanted to do all that stuff I didn't make him. He asked to be a father figure and I said yes. Sorry if you don't agree he's my son and I make the choices for me and him."

My dad finally piped in. "oh well look who that is walking back in. Mrs. Miller with her son Andrew." my dad stood up and shook his hand and then Andrew waved at me and my mother. He sat down next to me and his mom was across from him.

"So Andrew why don't you tell us about yourself." my mom was practically commanding that I shove this guy into my life. I didn't look at him. I just kept glaring at my mother.

"Well I'm going to college at UCLA still. For the medical program."

"wow well Miley went through that too." he turned and looked at me. "Really your a doctor??"

"no. Certified nurse."

"oh wow that's great I have about two more years until I'm done with it all."

I just nodded my head. I looked up and saw Ryan looking at me with watery eyes. He was sitting on the lawn alone; Tex had left to go play with his toys inside. I walked over to him and sat down in the grass pulling him in my lap. I kissed his head. "What's wrong baby."

"daddy really isn't coming back is he??"

"of course he is. He promised. Why would you ask that sweetie you know he is??"

"grandma told me he wasn't yesterday when I asked her where he was." anger was pulsing in my veins now I stood up with Ryan on my hip and walked over to the table grabbing my purse and putting it on my shoulder furiously. My mom eyed me curiously. "What's wrong miley you see upset." all eyes were on me now and I glared at my mom as I shifted Ryan on my waist as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Oh like you wouldn't know mother."

"what are you talking about sweetie"

"thanks a lot mom for telling him Nick wasn't coming back. It's hard enough that he wanted to get away from me for a week but you putting words in my son's head. Well he's coming back mom. And whatever happens between the three of us between the three of us. It no longer concerns you." I looked up at Andrew and Mrs. Miller. "Sorry I'm with someone and we are perfectly happy. I don't know what my mother told you but I'm sticking to who I'm with. It was nice meeting you though. And mother I don't want you watching my son anymore I can find someone else." and with that I walked back into the house grabbing Ryan's stuff on the way. I walked to the car and buckled Ryan in then I slid in next to him and looked down at him. "He's coming back Ryan I promise you that. He wouldn't just leave. He loves you okay??" he nodded his head. I kissed his forehead and went over to the driver's side of the car. I got in and buckled my seat belt before starting the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

We drove home in utter silence and I was strangely okay with it. I have gotten used to it over the past week. I made it to the house in about ten minutes, Ryan was out of the car as soon as it was parked he walked to the door with his toys and waited for me to unlock it. Once I did he was up the stairs and into his room. I walked to the couch and sat down with my legs curled next to me. I flipped through channels and nothing was on so I turned it to a rerun of the notebook and cuddled into the corner of the couch. I was looking at the TV but I wasn't really watching it. And when the end came I cried for a different reason, I cried for myself, for my son, for us, and for Nick.

Suddenly the phone started to ring and I debated whether I should answer or not, if it was a operator or my mom I would just hang up anyway, but if it was Emily or demi then I'm gonna wanna answer it. I decided to answer it so I cleared my throat but you could still tell my throat was cracking. "Hello?"

I heard nothing but breathing on the line and I got kind of nervous. I didn't recognize the number and this was scaring me even more. What if it was Liam? "Look if your not gonna talk then goodbye." I started to pull the phone away from my ear when they finally began to talk.

"No Miley please. Don't hang up."

Tears started to come back to my eyes. "Nick? Is that you."

"yeah it is. I um... I wanted to see how you were."

"not really good my mom is trying to set me up with guys and Ryan isn't talking to barely anyone and I miss you and--"

"hey. Hey. Hey. I'm coming back don't cry. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"you are??"

"yeah I miss you too mi. And I was probably really stupid for leaving like that. And I miss Ryan too. And what do you mean she's trying to set you up."

"she had this lady and her son over today when I was picking up Ryan. Anyway they were trying to impress me because he's gonna be a doctor and he at least tried with Ryan."

"why would she do that we didn't break up."

"she doesn't think your coming back."

"but I Am."

"tell that to her and to Ryan."

"what are you talking about mi? He knows I'm coming back... Doesn't he??"

"my mom told him that you weren't and then when he saw that guy sitting next to me he started to believe it and he started to cry and then I yelled at my mom and told her I don't want her watching him anymore."

"well who are you gonna have watch him."

"well I don't work until one tomorrow so I'll watch him and then figure it out."

"I'll watch him."

"your gonna be home before them."

"yeah I should be. Where is he I wanna talk to him."

"he's upstairs hold on I'll get him." I pulled the phone away and covered the speaker with my hand. "RYAN COME HERE!!!!!"

He ran down the stairs and crawled onto the couch next to me. I smiled at him "someone wants to talk to you." I handed him the phone and watched as his face lit up when he recognized the voice. "Daddy!?!?!" I heard Nick talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I heard him say something like 'I'm coming back I promise you' Ryan's face lit up even more when he heard that.

"Okay daddy I love you too" he handed the phone to me and ran back up the stairs. "That was quick."

"he wanted to play. He's already upstairs isn't he?" I smiled. "Yeah he is."

"I have to go pack I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"okay I love you nick."

"I love you too Miley." I heard the phone click as he hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and clutched it to my chest. This would be the longest night of my life.

***

Two hours later Ryan and I were sitting on the couch waiting for Demi, Emily and pizza to get here. Since Nick called Ryan and I have finally been back to the way we used to. Currently we were sitting on the couch he was on my lap with his head on my shoulder. When the doorbell rang Ryan stood up and we walked to the door together when we opened it we saw Demi standing in the door and Emily pulling into the driveway. "Hey girlie" Demi said throwing her arms around me in a tight hug. She then crouched down to Ryan's height and ruffled his hair. "Hey little man. Why don't we go in the living room while your mommy brings Emily in." he nodded his head with a smile on his face. They walked into the living room just as Emily was making her way up the steps. "Hello bestie."

"hey em. Come in they are in the living room." we walked to the living room and saw demi and Ryan playing on the floor. Emily and I sat on the couch as we watched demi and Ryan play. Emily turned and looked at me. "Have you heard from him."

"he called about two hours ago. He talked to Ryan he's leaving tonight." when I stopped talking to Emily I realized that Demi was looking at me with a smile on het face. "What??"

"nothing I just can tell your happy."

"well of course I am he hasn't been here for a week." Demi stood up and put her hand out for Emily to shake. "I'm Demi I don't know if you remember me or not but I remember you."

Emily stood up and wrapped Demi in he arms. "Of course I remember you. We had like three classes together. Miley says your going for a teaching degree now."

"yeah I'm gonna finish in like a year. Year and a half at the most."

The door bell rang and I stood up and grabbed my wallet walking to the door. When I opened it the pizza guy was standing at the door with two pizzas and a rose on top. He put them in my hands and walked away. "Wait how much do I owe you?!?!"

"nothing some already did." he got in his car and drove away. I walked into the living room still confused, I set the pizza down on the table and picked up the rose and flopped back down on the couch. "Who did you get that from?"

"I don't know it was just on top of the pizza box. Let's just eat though."

Demi smiled. "Finally I'm starving." she opened the pizza box on top and a piece of white paper flew out with the words 'to miley' written on top. I unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Miley,  
I know I messed up by leaving you alone a week ago. I miss you like crazy. I went back to New Jersey to clear my head. I want to come back and be a better man for you. And a better dad for Ryan, even if he isn't my real son. I love both of you and I hope you know that. When I come back I want to be everything you and Ryan need. I don't consider him my girlfriends son anymore I consider him our son. And I hope that is okay with you. I hope you know that my intentions were not to hurt you._

I love you.  
Nick  
  
I folded the letter back up with tears in my eyes and I looked and the girls were looking at me. "Nick??" I nodded my head unable to make out sentences or words without my voice cracking. I closed my eyes and held the note tight in hopes that it would bring back to me faster.

**I tried to make it long I hope it's good. Do you guys like this length?? I wanted Nick to be in this chapter without BEING in this chapter if that makes sense. So REVIEW and I'm ready for the other series I'm just waiting for the 50 reviews.**

Twitter. Com/ nileyNILEYLOVE  
Formspring. Com/ eebay13


	16. Chapter 15: restless

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY YAY!!!! AND IM GOING TO DISNEY YAY!!! ANYWAY ENJOY**

I tossed and turned all night counting the minutes and seconds until I would finally see him again. I couldn't wait to be back in his arms. To kiss him and to hug him. There was nothing more I wanted then him right now. I couldn't stop tossing and turning, the image of him lying in this bed with me again was making me to excited to sit still. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling blankly, eventually my eyes began to droop and I finally feel into a restless slumber.

***

Six am. I'm up at six am. I went to sleep at one in the morning and I couldn't even sleep long because I want to see him that bad. I was sitting on the counter still dressed in my pajamas and my talking cow slippers, drinking coffee to keep me awake. I don't know what time his flight lands all I know is it has to be before one because he said he could watch Ryan for me today.

I started to swing my legs under the counter counting each time the hit the wall underneath the counter. I heard a lock turn and I instantly put my coffee down and ran to the door opening it for him. When I opened it I was met with a tired looking Nick barely able to keep his eyes open. But I didn't care I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his middle taking in his scent. I felt him nuzzle his face in my hair and let out a sigh of relief. I felt tears coming to my eyes and spill over onto Nick's shirt. "Miss me that much mi??"

I was barely able to make out words but I quietly crooked out a 'yes' against his shirt. I heard him chuckle against my hair. "come on let's go inside." he pushed me away from his chest lightly and bent down picking me up bridal style as he walked into the living room setting me down on the couch and putting my head into his lap. He began to play with my hair as we stared into each others eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and laying his head there, I felt a tear spill onto my forehead and I sat up and crawled into his lap. I grabbed his head with both of my hands and made him look at me, in the eyes. "Why are you crying??" I wiped his tears away with my thumb and waited for an answer.

"I missed you so much mi. And I messed up. I messed up bad. And I'm so scared your gonna use all of this against me and your gonna leave me one day once you realize what I did to you leaving you like this."

"Nick please don't say that. Yeah it was hard this past week but I managed and I'm fine and so are you and so is Ryan and your here with me and Ryan. I love you."

He smiled through his tears. "You have no idea how much that means to me. And I love you too."

I smiled at him. "I think I might have an idea." I crashed my lips against his hungrily. Getting exactly what I've been missing for a week I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I put one leg on each side of his body straddling him. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around him tighter along with my legs. He began walking up the stairs never breaking the kiss. He pushed the door open with his foot and threw me down on the bed, and finally pulled away for air. He hovered over me and looked down at me. He smiled and began to kiss my neck. I smiled and moaned as he started to suck on my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair and giggled as he twirled his tongue around on my neck. He laughed against my neck before going back to sucking at it, I moaned again and ran my hands down his body and to his belt unbuckling it and throwing it across the room.

I grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at me; I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "I love you Nicholas."

"I love you too Miley." he smiled before going back to my neck. I felt his hands crawl down to the hem of my/his shirt. He started to inch it up my body, he got right to the bottom of my bra when we heard a small voice calling out. "Daddy??"

Nick pulled way from me and got off of me. I pulled down my shirt and sat up and watched as Nick made his way over to Ryan, he bent down and picked him up and brought him back over to the bed and sat down next to me with Ryan on his lap. "Your home daddy" Ryan's face was literally taken over by the smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm home."

"where did you go??"

"New Jersey to see my family for a little while."

"why did you take us??"

"well buddy I would have. But this time I needed to go alone and see my family. Next time I promise though I will take you and your mommy with me."

Ryan nodded his head at Nick. "But this Tuesday I have to go to my mom's house. Would you like to come with me and your mom?? She really wants to meet you."

"really I can go?!?!"

"yeah of course and Kayla will be there too. You remember her don't you??"

"yeah she was there when you had the boo boo right??"

"yeah she was. She'll be really happy to see you again."

"okay I'll go."

I giggled at my little man and pinched his cheeks he giggled and looked at me. "Mommy stop!!"

"I'm sorry baby." I smiled down at him and he returned it. He then turned back to Nick and hugged him. "I missed you daddy."

Nick hugged him back and closed his eyes taking in the moment. "I missed you too. A lot."

"you did?"

"Ryan I love you. Your my son of course I missed you." tears started coming to my eyes as Nick called Ryan his son directly to him. I choked back a sob as I watched them hug each other; Nick looked over at me and wrapped an arm around me pulling me into his chest. Ryan laid his head on top of mine as I let my tears of joy soak into Nick's shirt. "Ryan why don't you go play so me and mommy can talk"

Ryan looked at Nick with worried eyes. "You're not leaving again are you??"

"no of course not I just wanna have a minute with your mom." Ryan smiled at Nick and got off his neck and walked back into his room. Nick pulled me into his lap and looked me in the eyes. "Why are you crying."

"nothing I'm being such a baby about It."

"mi, baby no you're not just tell me."

"it's just... The way you look at him. And it's the first time you called him your son."

"do you not want me to cause I can stop. I'm sorry it slipped."

"no I don't want it any different. They are happy tears I promise." I smiled at him as he met my lips in a passionate but sweet and slow kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away a few seconds later. He gave me a confused look; I giggled and leaned my forehead against his. "Wait till tonight."

He smiled and pecked me on the lips once more. "So there is gonna be a tonight??"

"well maybe if your gonna be a good boy for the rest of the day."

"I can be a very very good boy I promise." I giggled at him and pecked his lips one more time.

***

About sixteen hours later I was finally leaving my nine hour shift at the hospital and on my way home to my two favorite boys. I smiled at the thought of Nick finally being back and finally being in his arms again. I sped home and made it home in a regular time since Nick and I got together. As soon as my car was in the garage I jumped out and unlocked the garage door. "Nick!!"

"living room." I practically ran into the living room but stopping and taking a deep breath before walking in to see Nick lying on the living room couch. "Hey."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey. Come here." he motioned for the spot next to him on the couch and I took it of course. As soon as I was on the couch he pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his warm embrace. "How was work??"

"long. It felt like forever I couldn't wait to get home."

"I couldn't wait for you to get home either. I just wanna be with you all the time."

"I know how you feel."

Nick looked down at me and smirked. "You know I was a really good boy today."

I pulled away and looked at him and slapped his chest. "Nicholas!"

"babe oww that hurt."

"be a man Nick."

"oh I am. You should know we've slept together."

"well if you want to again you better stop." I said with a smirk on my face so he knew I was just joking around with him. "Fine I'll stop. But for real when do I get my reward."

I crawled into his lap and straddled him. "Now??" he nodded his head like a little boy and I crashed my lips onto him. I immediately threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss; he slipped his tongue in my mouth and stood up as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He started to walk up the stairs and we never broke the kiss. "Did. You. Put. Ryan. To. Sleep?" I said in between kisses he nodded his head and backed into the door opening it and falling onto the bed with me on the bottom and him on the top. He went down to my neck and I moaned as he began to suck on it. I slipped his white v neck off of him and rubbed his chest and traced his abs. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you Miley."

"I love you too." he kept his gaze locked on my eyes and pulled my nurses shirt over my head, I ran my hands down his chest again and stopped at the waist band of his pajama pants and slipped them off of me. He leaned down and started to kiss my breasts pushing my bra down with every kiss. I finally gave in as he started to suck on my chest and I was letting out moans, so I reached behind my back and threw my bra off of me. He slipped my pants off and we were both let in our under garments. He started to kiss around each of my breasts massaging the other one he wasn't pleasuring. I slipped his boxers off and moaned out loud as he began to suck again. He finally slipped my boy shorts off and I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him.

Nick brought his hands up and put them on each side of my face still kissing me. He pushed into me and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his smile against my lips as he began to push into me harder and I moaned louder and louder straight into his mouth. Nick pulled away and started to push into me harder he put his head by my ear and grunted in my ear. He started to push into me even harder and I knew I was getting really close to my limit already, I held my moans in so I wouldn't give it up already. He pushed into me and I finally just let go while moaning really loud, I'm surprised it didn't wake Ryan up, he kept pushing into me harder and harder every time. I knew he was getting close to his limit also, he kept pushing and pushing until finally he let go inside of me with a loud grunt and moan from me.

He rolled off of me and sated at the ceiling next to me. Our breathing was the only thing keeping the room from being completely silent. Our breathing finally went back to normal and he looked over at me and I stared back at him. "You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." I rolled over onto my side so our naked bodies were pushed against each others as I cuddled into him. I yawned against him and he chuckled. "Go to sleep mi, I'll be here in the morning."

Hearing his reassuring words I fell asleep on his chest listening to his heart beat.


	17. Chapter 16: leaving you

**So thank you all for the birthday wishes they meant a lot. And thank you for the reviews you gave the really were the best present ever, I don't consider myself a good writer and when you guys tell me that I have some of the best descriptions and I have a gift for writing, it literally brings a smile to my face and tears to my eyes. Cheesy I know but true. So thank you all for that.**

***

I woke up to the bright sun shining down on me through the thin curtains and a tug on my sheets. "Mommy wake up I'm hungry." I turned over clutching the sheets to my bare chest and struggling to get out of Nick's death grip on my waist. I saw Ryan looking at me with pleading eyes; I could tell he had been waiting a long time for me to wake up.

"How long have you been waking me sweetie??"

"I don't know mommy I'm only four I can't count time." I giggled and picked him up clutching him to my chest with just the thin sheet and comforter between us.

"What does my baby want for breakfast??"

He put a finger under his chin ad rubbed it, trying to make a joke out of thinking. I smiled at him to satisfy my baby boy. "Umm can I have French toast??"

"of course you can. Go down stairs I'll be down in a minute I just have to get dressed and brush my teeth. Okay??" he nodded his head and crawled off of my bed and trudged down the stairs. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Nick as he didn't move his loose arms that were still wrapped around my waist. I leaned in and kissed his nose nuzzle my own nose against his for a few extra seconds. I released my grip on him and struggled to get his grip off of me and then I finally could get to get out of the bed and into clothes. I walked into my closet gripping my extra throw blanket from the bottom of the bed to my body, I went through my drawers and pulled out a pair of light denim cut offs and a black tank top. I grabbed a bra and the first piece of underwear I could find, I slipped everything onto my body and walked back into the room and dropped the blanket on the bed. Then I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair and pulled it into a pony tail, then I grabbed my toothbrush and spread some tooth paste on it and brushed and rinsed my mouth clean. I started to walk out of the room and when I got to the door I heard Nick whispering something incoherent in his sleep. I stood still and listened very closely as he began to whisper a little louder. "I promise never to leave again. I love you." I turned around and crawled onto the bed when I finally made out what he was saying.

"Nicky??" I said as I began to lightly stroke his perfect, angelic face. He moaned in his sleep and slowly his eyes fluttered open and he stared into my eyes. My eyes started to water as blue met brown and I took in his promise from his sleep. "Why are you crying??"

"nothing. I need to stop crying so much actually." I said laughing at myself in the process.

He smiled a crooked smile. "Don't you look beautiful when you cry."

"I look beautiful when I cry?? Really Nick??" I wiped one of the stray tears off my face and waited for his answer.

"You do mi. I promise. Your face glistens and your eyes become all sparkly and clear and I can really see the blue in them. You're beautiful all the time though just beautiful when you cry too." he said and he finished with a smile. He wiped my remaining tears away with his finger and smiled again. "See you're still beautiful."

I put my head down so he couldn't see the blush that was rising on my cheeks. "I have to go make Ryan's breakfast. Do you want some??"

"depends on what your making."

"French toast."

"then I would love some mi. But come here first." he pulled me in and kissed me, he put his hand behind my neck depending the kiss. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and pulled away before he could deepen it anymore. His entire face was covered in confusion and I giggled at him. "I think we had enough of that last night and..." I heard Ryan calling my name from downstairs and I smiled at Nick. "My baby needs his breakfast."

Nick rubbed his belly and said. "yeah he does so get a move on it mi."

I snickered and then I got off the bed and walked downstairs ignoring Nick's calls for me.

"Mommy I thought you said you'd be right down."

"sorry sweetie your daddy woke up and I was making sure he got up and ready." I smiled at him hoping that it would soften him up a little bit.

"Well come on mommy I'm hungry." I giggled and walked into the kitchen and started pulling out all the ingredients for French toast. Nick walked down the stairs just when I started mixing the batter.

Ryan stomped over to Nick and looked up at him. "Daddy you made mommy late I was hungry!!"

Nick chuckled and lifted Ryan up onto his waist. "I'm sorry I promise never to do it again."

"pinky promise." Ryan said putting out his pinky; Nick put out his and interlocked their pinkies together. "Pinky promise." Nick put Ryan down and Ryan climbed onto the barstool and watched me cook his breakfast. Nick sat right next to him and they watched me cook their breakfast.

"Why are you watching me cook??"

"just making sure you cook it right mommy."

I shook my head at my four year old son's antics. "So boys what do you want to do today??"

I put my head down and got back to finishing up the French toast. "Mommy your gonna be home today?!?!"

"yeah baby aunt em switched with me so I can be home all day with you." I smiled and the two of then they returned the smile. I am so happy I took off today.

***

About two hours later Nick and I were lying in my bed as Ryan played at the foot out the bed. I was cuddled to Nick's side and he was rubbing my back and kissing my forehead and temple as we watched criminal minds together. Ryan looked at us. "Can I go watch TV in my room by myself??"

"yeah go ahead buddy we will be right here if you need one of us." Ryan nodded his head and gathered up his action figures and toy car and went to his room. "Can we talk mi??"

I looked up at him and kissed the skin where his gray V-neck left exposed. "What about??" I mumbled against his chest.

"I just don't want you to think that leaving you was easy for me. Because leaving you was like going on life support. Like living by the beach my entire life then being forced to live in the desert. It was like cutting off my air supply. Like replacing steak with tofu. I felt like I was gonna die if I didn't get back sooner I would just die slowly. I can't live without you Miley."

I smiled at him. "I can't live without you either Nick."

"and I love you so so much." he said squeezing my side at every 'so'.

"I love you too." I pecked his lips and let them lie there for awhile. I was happy and I know this relationship isn't gonna be perfect but I don't want perfect, I just wanna be with him.

**So fluff and more fluff.  
Good?? Bad??  
Ideas I'm kind of stuck and would love your guys help. That's also why it is so short. Sorry for that. And sorry for mistakes also.  
Check out my story 'not a mistake' I won't update till I get at least 2 more reviews on it.  
Formspring .me /eebay13 ask me questions I'd love to answer them :)  
Twitter .com /nileyNILEYLOVE  
**


	18. Chapter 17: family

**So I'm gonna do as nickandtaylor4life requested. This episode is gonna be all about family interaction I guess. If you guys leave what you want to see I'll pull out your ideas and use the one that looks like it would fit in the best at the time. And my new story NOT A MISTAKE please check that out I already have like seven or eight chapter of that done I'm just waiting to get feedback from you guys. Anyway here is the update for all of you.**

***

Two days later I was sitting in front of the mirror in my bathroom curling my hair for Tuesday night dinners with Nick's family. This is gonna be different than the first because Ryan is coming with us. Nick walked in the bathroom with Ryan leading the way. "Mommy are you almost ready?"

I looked down at Ryan and checked his clothes to make sure they matched, Nick dressed him. Ryan was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt with a pair of black vans. **(A/N: little kids in vans are the cutest)** I looked up at Ryan's face "yeah baby I just have to finish doing my hair."

"I'm gonna go get my toys." he walked out of the bathroom and into his room and Nick called out to him. "Not too many Ryan!!"

"okay!!"

I looked at Nick in the mirror and smiled. He looked adorable in light skinny jeans and a gray and black flannel button up shirt. "What are you staring at mi?" he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You and your adorableness."

"I am pretty adorable aren't I?"

"very. Now let go I have to finish."

"fine ill go help Ryan." he walked out of the bathroom and once again I was left alone to do my hair in complete silence, just the way I liked it. When I finally finished my hair I made sure the curling iron was off and unplugged it rolling it up and putting it in the drawer. I looked in the mirror and brushed anything that was on my purple washed out low cut top. Then I adjusted my shorts and made sure they wouldn't ride up for everyone to see my thong. Finally I walked into Ryan's room only to see Nick and Ryan lying on the bed playing with Ryan's action figures. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. "You two ready to go??"

They looked up at me. "Yeah let's go." Nick stood up first grabbing Ryan's bag of toys he just had to bring. Ryan grabbed my hand and we walked out to Nick's car together, Ryan crawled in the backseat and Nick buckled him securely in and I got in the front secure my seatbelt also. We drove is silence Nick holding our intertwined hands and Ryan in the back silently playing with his action figures. When we arrived in the driveway of the Jonas' everyone was already there and Ryan was jumping in excitement in the back.

Ryan was out of the car and on my side when Nick was opening my door. Nick grabbed Ryan as he giggled and threw him over his shoulder, Nick and I walked hand in hand to the door Ryan was still over Nick's shoulder giggling. Nick opened the door and put Ryan on the ground releasing my hand in the process. Ryan walked in between us holding both Nick and I's hands. When we got to the living room and engulfed Nick and I in hugs, Nick scooped up Ryan for his mom to say hello to. "Mom this is Ryan."

"hi sweetie" Denise was rubbing Ryan's back and trying to talk to him. Ryan turned his head and hid in the crook of Nick's neck.

I turned to Denise. "Sorry he's just a little shy sometimes."

She nodded. "That's how the boys were."

Ryan turned and looked at me then Nick "daddy can I go play?"

"yeah." Nick set him down on the ground and he ran into the living room where Kayla was already. Nick grabbed my hand and led me to the love seat as Denise sat down next to Mr. Jonas. Ryan and Kayla were sitting in the middle playing actually figures and Barbie dolls together. Ryan turned and looked at Nick. "Daddy look I made a friend."

Nick smiled at him as everyone gasped out loud. "I'm guessing you didn't tell them that." I whispered to Nick so only he could hear me.

"Sorry I forgot."

"Nick why is he calling you daddy?"

"I kind of told him he could. It's not bug deal mom he's been calling me that for like a month now probably."

"why are we just now finding out."

"sorry I forgot. Because I've been busy trying to get ready for my new job."

We all nodded and then it registered in my mind. "You got the job."

"yeah." he said with one of the biggest smiles on his face. Nick has been trying to get this job at a record label for awhile. He has a great passion for music and he wanted to work around it so he has been getting interviewed to become an executive for this record label. I'm sure he will have to work his way up to that point but I know that he can do it with ease.

I smiled back at him and snuggled in to his side and looked around at his family and everyone was smiling at us. "We are so proud of you sweetie. Wow this is your first job!"

"really you didn't work before you got drafted?"

"well I didn't start applying for jobs until I could drive. Then when I did six months later I found out in sox months we would be moving so I just stopped applying in jersey. And then when we got here I didn't apply for anything because we were all settling in and then when we were finally settled here a few months after I got drafted."

"wow."

Denise nodded. "He always wanted to work even though we told him he didn't have to."

"I don't like relying on other people mom." Nick said shifting his arm that was wrapped around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled and he winked.

"Sweetie sometimes your gonna have to. I understand you're a boy and everything but you aren't superman."

The looked at each other for about a minute and Denise was the one to finally break the stare. "Well I better go check on dinner." she got up from the couch and went in the kitchen leaving us all just watching Kayla and Ryan in a comfortable silence.

"Miley thank you for bringing him. Kayla was gonna be bored all by herself."

"oh it's no problem he wanted to come with us." I smiled at Danielle and she smiled back. Just then Denise walked into the kitchen signaling for us all to come to the dinner table. Ryan walked right next to Nick to the table and the sat next to him at the table. I sat next to Ryan and the seating arrangements were the same as they were last time. We passed around Denise's home made lasagna and said a prayer before we all dug in.

once everything had settled down then we started talking. "Ryan how old are you??"

Ryan lifted up four fingers to Denise and smiled while practically shouting "four!!"  
"Really? Are you in school."

"no not till next year right mommy."

I smiled at him. "Right baby." I smiled at him and he went back to eating his lasagna and garlic bread.

"So miley are we gonna be seeing Ryan every other Tuesday now. Because we would love to have him here with the two of you." Denise said beaming at me.

I smiled at her. "Well if he is up to coming then I would love to bring him, my mom needs a break anyway."

She nodded at me. "Speaking of parents we would love to meet yours sometime."

"Ill have to call me my later on tonight and run it by her then ill call you and we can arrange something."

"Like a picnic in the park!!" Ryan said smiling brightly.

"Well sweetie that sounds like a great idea you should ask your grandparents if they would be up for that" Ryan nodded and went back to his food once again. Through out the whole night Denise and I discussed a meeting with my own parents while everyone else at the table listened attentively. After dinner we sat in the living room and talked with each other and Kayla and Ryan went back to finishing their game of Barbie and action figures. We talked in the living room for about and hour before nick and I decided to go. Denise hugged the three of us and left a kiss on Ryan and Nick's cheeks. We waved goodbye and walked out of the house and into nicks car. We drove home holding hands on the gearshift and laughing at Ryan's jokes from the backseat. We got to the house and nick brought in a sleeping Ryan and put him to bed as I dressed for bed and brushed my teeth. Nick walked in and leaned against the doorframe and watched me enter the room from the bathroom.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He walked over to me and circled his arms around my waist and pecked my lips. "No reason."

I smiled at him for no apparent reason. "I love you."

I looked down blushing. Those threes words completed me. They made me feel like a whole. They made me feel like something about me was important. And they made me realize that I belonged to someone just as much as they belonged to me. "I love you too nick."

He pecked me on the lips and went into the bathroom. I crawled into bed leaning against the backboard waiting for him to come join me in the bed. When he walked out of the bathroom he was wearing nothing but his boxers and I smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to me for him giggling lightly. He climbed into bed next to me and immediately pulled me into his arms nuzzling his face in my hair and kissing it lightly. "Night miley."

I pulled away and looked at him. "Goodnight nick." He began to hum an unknown tune in my ear and I smiled in content and let myself drift into a peaceful sleep.

***

At about eight that morning I was sitting in my mom's living room discussing her meeting nick's parents and dropping off Ryan. We had decided to put the fight behind us when we realized how stupid it really was. "Ryan wants to do like a picnic in the park or something."

My mom smiled. "That's fine with me sweetie."

"I don't have to work tomorrow if you wanna do it then."

"Yeah that works fine for me sweetie."

"Okay ill tell Denise on my lunch break but now I have to go or I'm gonna be late." My mom got up and walked me to the door we exchanged goodbyes and I told her that nick would be picking up Ryan tonight. I got in my car slipping on my sunglasses and driving down the highways on the way to the hospital.

About three hours later I was sitting in the lounge eating my lunch. I had my phone in my hand and I was preparing to call Denise, I know its stupid but I've never talked to Denise without nick next to me so I'm just a little worried for those awkward silences. I finally just gave in and called her listening to the phone ring the entire time. "Hello?"

"Hey Denise it's miley."

"Miley sweetie hi how are you?"

"I'm good. I was actually calling to ask if tomorrow would be good for you to come and meet my parents at the park on Fifth Street."

"Yeah that would be fine sweetie. What time?"

"Um I was thinking like eleven thirty or something."

"Okay well I bring something for us to eat."

"Yeah that sounds good my mom said she was gonna try and bring something too. So nothing like to big."

"Okay well leave that to me and your mother you just worry about getting Ryan and Nick there."

I giggled. "Okay I will. Well I have to go my lunch break is over in about five minutes."

"Okay sweetie well ill see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah goodbye."

"bye." I hung up the phone and put in back in my pocket and got up cleaning up my mess before walking out the doors and going back to work.

***

The next day I was sitting in my room sitting on my bed waiting for nick to finish getting Ryan ready because he insisted that he would be getting him ready for today. I honestly think he is just trying to impress my mom and his but whatever. He walked in the door wearing a dark blue v neck with denim skinny jeans on and converse, of course. Ryan on the other hand was in a black and white plaid button up with denim jeans and black vans on his feet. "Are my boys ready?" they both nodded and we walked downstairs and out the door to the car and on the way to the park to meet his parents and mine. When we got there I noticed my parents and his already sitting on a blanket underneath an old oak tree with a blanket sitting in the middle of them. We walked over to them and sat down on another blanket that we had brought, nick had a feeling we would need it.

"Hey you three."

"Hey mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus." They all nodded and we say down and began taking some of the sandwiches Denise packed and the potatoes salad my mom backed also. This should be a fun picnic.

**So how was it??**

**Ideas??**

**Twitter .com /nileyNILEYLOVE**

**Formspring .me /eebay13**

**REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 18: picnic in the park

Read the authors note at the bottom!!

So some of you were requesting I do this in nicks pov. Well how would

you guys like if I did Mileys one chapter then nicks the next?? This

chapter will be nicks pov just to see how it goes of you don't like it

then I will stop. Okay so on we go.

We sat on the blanket eating lunch with each other for awhile. It

wasn't about where we were or why we were there just being there was

enough for me at least. I looked over at my beautiful girlfriend as

the wind started to blow, I watched as it blew through her hair

revealing the sunlight that was streaming perfectly on her face. For

the first time since we have been together I was actually able to take

in all of her beauty.

Her mom interrupted my thoughts with a question directed to Miley

herself. "So Miley did you sign Ryan up for school yet?"

"Yeah I went yesterday he's gonna go to the preschool like five

minutes away from my house fifteen away from yours."

Her mom smiled at her and looked down at Ryan, who was in between Miley

and I eating watermelon "you're growing a little to faster for grandma

sweetie." she said ruffling his hair. Ryan giggled and you could see

the watermelon in his mouth. "I a big boy now gandma!!"

Everyone laughed including myself. "You are a big boy a big big boy."

he smiled and nodded and got back to smothering his face with

watermelon. I looked up and smiled at Miley who was beaming at her,

our son. "Daddy will you take me on the jungle gym."

"Ask mommy first."

"mommy can daddy take me on the jungle gym?? Please please please!!"

She giggled that perfect giggle that is the soundtrack of my life. "Of

Course baby just be careful okay?" he nodded his head and stood up and

I stood up next to him and grabbed his hand walking to the jungle gym

with him by my side. As soon as we were in the mulch the was around

the colorful playground, Ryan ran to the swings I walked behind him

and lightly started to push him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"are you gonna leave like my real daddy did?"

"no of course not I'm here to stay I promise."

I could see the smile on his face and I was proud to say that I did

that to my own son.

"good because I never ever ever want you to go anyway again."

"Next time I go I'll bring you and mommy okay."

"Promise?"

I chuckled lightly. "Promise."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Ryan." I continued to push him like nothing had just

Touched my heart. Eventually he jumped off the swing and fell on his

knees, I heard miley screaming from the side telling me to be careful

and not let him do jump that high up. I chuckled again and helped Ryan

off the ground I threw him over my shoulder and started jogging back

to where everyone was. I put Ryan down and sat down as Miley was

pulling him into her lap.

"no more jumping from that high."

"mi, he's fine he didn't get hurt."

"that doesn't mean he won't. I don't want you giving me another visit

in the emergency room again."

He nodded his head and smiled up at Miley. "Mommy will you swing with

me and daddy?"

She looked up at me for my approval and I nodded. "Sure baby." the

three of us stood up and my mom started to speak. "Well your father

and I better get going."

Mileys mom nodded. "us too it was good to see you three."

"do you want us to help you clean up."

"no Nick, sweetie it's fine the four of us will handle it you three go

spend time together. Have fun. Your both gonna be busy with your jobs

soon."

I smiled. "Okay only if your sure." my mom nodded at me and sent me

one of those mother son looks and I knew she meant don't mess anything

up. My mom obviously really likes Miley and Ryan, I'll be the blame if

something happens. We all exchanged goodbyes the two women making sure

to give an extra long goodbye to Ryan. Of course. We walked away hand

in hand, Ryan in the middle, towards the swing a they picked up. Once

we approached the swings Miley began to lift Ryan up and instead I

lifted her up and set Ryan on her lap and began pushing.

"Not too high baby I don't wanna drop him."

I pulled back the swing so her back was on my chest and kissed her

cheek. "never." and with that I began to push the two of them again.

She giggled as Ryan yelled to go faster and I laughed as she yelled

not to fast.

She made me feel so alive all the time and I loved it. She had no idea

what she did to me but I loved that even more. I love watching her

sleep. I love when she scrunches her nose up when she can't decide on

an outfit. I love the look she gives me when she wants me to be

serious. I love that we would fight but I always ended up staying the

night at her house because I can't get away from her. I love that

can't be mad at each other for more than a few hours. I love every

inch of her. Every detail of her.

I love her.

**So so sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys can understand. It was**

**really hard to write this without her support she always supported me**

**in my writing. But I started thinking about it and I realized I love**

**to write and she wouldn't want me to stop. Anyway with the break I**

**took I lost all my ideas. I still have inspiration just no ideas right**

**now. So if you guys have any or even want to write a part of this**

**story then put it in your review or message it to me. Or my email is**

**if you want to do that. I'll give you credit I promise but it might**

**be changed just a little I'm really picking on writing.**

**Anyway enough of this. I know it sucks it took me like two weeks just**

**to finish. So sorry. But tell me how it was and if you liked it or if**

**you didn't. Oh and don't forget I started the other story it has three**

**chapters probably updating today. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 19: hellos and goodbyes?

Today is Ryan's first day of preschool, so like any mother of been taking picture after picture while Nick dresses him. Right now I'm sitting in the living because Nick kicked me out for "over photographing" not fair. Me and Nick have been having a little trouble since he started his job a week ago. He's always gone and I always miss him and Ryan does but he has to be there so we have to get used to it. I looked up from my hands on my lap to see Ryan and Nick walking down the stairs, Nick had small bags under his eyes from so much work and not much sleep, and Ryan had a frown on his face. I walked over to him and picked him up. "What's wrong handsome?"

"I wanna stay with you all day. I don't wanna go to school." He laid his head on my shoulder and I kissed his head then laid my own head on his.

"It's only for a few hours sweetie. I'll pick you up then we will go get some ice cream. How's that sound?" he looked up and smiled big and nodded. "Alright now go get your lunch on the table" I set him down and he ran into the kitchen.

"What if I wanted to get him?"

I gave Nick a confused look before responding. "You'll be working and he's my son."

"I thought you said he was OUR son now?"

I noticed that he was beginning to raise his voice at me I needed to end this argument before it even started. "Whatever I have to get him to school and work so goodbye." Ryan ran to the stair case where we were sitting, I grabbed his hand and walked out the front door without even looking at Nick again. I loaded Ryan into the car then got in the drivers seat and backed out onto the road. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Ryan looking back at me. "Yes sweetie?"

"Why do you and daddy keep fighting mommy?"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. That's between us. And anyway we are here." I parked the car in the front got out then helped Ryan out of the car. The entire walk up to the door he was gripping my hand. "Baby it's gonna be okay. It's just school."

"I don't like school." he said with a shake of his head.

"You've never been you might like it."

"But what if I don't and all the kids don't like me?" I stopped

walking and kneeled down to him. "Ryan, sweetie, they are gonna love you. You'll make great friends I promise."

He nodded his head. "What if they make fun of me?"

I smiled softly at him before stroking the small amount of hair that he had. "No one is gonna make fun of you baby. I promise. And if they do then just stay away from them. Problem solved." he nodded again. I kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Now you ready?"

"Yeah let's go mommy!" I laughed and stood up grabbing his hand again and beginning to walk toward the door. When I opened the door I was greeted by a women who looked to be in her early thirties. She was wearing a light yellow sundress with white flip flops and her hair pulled to one side. "hello welcome. I'm Mrs. Veronica. What's your name sweetie?"

Ryan looked at me and I smiled then he wrapped his arms around my left leg and buried his face there. "sorry I'm Miley this is Ryan."

"it's fine we get that a lot. So no husband or dad?"

At the mention of dad my face fell. God I wish he could have made it. Ryan would have loved to have us both her to drop him off. "Um.. No. He's working."

"Oh I see. Well Ryan time to say goodbye to mommy I'll take you into the classroom." he shook his head against my leg and mumbled incoherent things. I laughed before kneeling down picking him.

"Be a good boy for mommy okay? I'm gonna pick you up after and we can go get ice cream." he smiled of course at the mention of ice cream. I kissed his cheek, mumbling and 'I love you' against it, I handed him to Mrs. Veronica then walked out the door. I felt myself tearing up as I walked to my car. This is a big step in a child's life. Preschool. My baby boy is growing up so fast. I wiped my eyes unlocked my car before climbing in it. I grabbed my phone and looked down at it.

Nothing.

He didn't call once or text me once.

And I know for a fact he hasn't left for work yet. Not for another hour to be exact.

I started the car, balling my fists on the steering wheel, then

backing out and making my way to the hospital. The entire time

questions were running through my mind.

What happened to us?

Why are we falling out all of a sudden?

Does he still love me the same?

Does he plan on leaving?

Am I not good enough anymore?

Why?

Does he still love me?

**So sorry I know it's short but I'm getting ideas for this story as I write so it's hard to do all that at once. But anyway. How was it? Good bad? Please please REVIEW. And if you wanna leave like an idea or a piece you want me to add message it to me or put it in your review. Don't know when the next will be done like I said I'm just getting ideas back. So...**

**REVIEW**


End file.
